A Star Wars Fairy Tale: New Hope
by starwenn
Summary: A stable boy, a thief, two bickering servants, and an old knight must rescue a princess from her father, who has trapped her in a tall tower. Fairy tale-style retelling of A New Hope.
**A Star Wars Fairy Tale: New Hope**

Rating: PG (violence, mild language, some mention of blood and gore)

Pairings: Eventually Han/Leia

Disclaimer: The franchise belongs to George Lucas and the Walt Disney Company. I just got back into this fandom after more than a decade away and decided I wanted to play, too.

Notes: One of the many inspirations for _Star Wars_ was beloved fairy and folk tales. I decided to go back to the source, so to speak. Among the stories I'm taking ideas from are "Cinderella," "Rapunzel," "King Arthur," "Iron John," "St. George and the Dragon," and "The Princess of the Glass Hill."

Notes 2: This is based around the Original Trilogy, though it mentions characters from the prequels (and the next story may mention a few from Force Awakens).

Once upon a time, in a world very, very far from ours, there lived a beautiful princess named Leia Organa. Leia was the princess of the Kingdom of Aldran, a peaceful land that was a member of the Alliance of the Seven Kingdoms. She had been raised by her Aunt Breha and Uncle Bail, the King and Queen of the land. They were far more like parents than her real father. Leia only knew her father as a tall, imposing figure whom everyone spoke of in frightened whispers. Her mother had died moments after giving birth to her. She'd never known her, and her aunt and uncle refused to even mention her name.

Leia grew to be as lovely and graceful as any princess who ever ruled Aldran. She was a tiny thing, barely up to her uncle's shoulders, with enormous brown eyes, long lashes, and thick, velvety brown tresses that, like all Aldran women, was worn so long, it touched the floor. She had skin as white as snow and a wide, laughing pink mouth.

In many ways, though, Leia was different from most Aldran noblewomen. Where other girls preferred to attend parties and learn how to sew and dress in fine clothes and braid their long hair, Leia went with her uncle to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow and wield a sword, how to ride a horse like the wind, and how to effectively deal with any crisis. Where other ladies of the Aldran court simpered and giggled, she raged, argued, and fought. She was known as the Ice Princess, an outspoken noblewoman with a will as strong as iron. Many boys courted her, but she turned them all away. She would rather help her uncle with his political duties than wed some foolish, vain prince or duke.

In truth, Bail was becoming rather concerned about his niece and her future. He wanted her to rule, certainly, but not alone. He thought she needed to settle down and wed a nice young man who would match her fiery temper and biting wit. While he loved her dearly, he also loved his kingdom and wished to see its line continue.

It was his wife Breha who came up with the idea of the Grand Alliance Ball. Leia merely scoffed at the idea when they brought it up with her. She had just come from her archery and sword training with the kingdom's finest soldiers. Her brown tresses were back in a messy braid that was a nest of sticks and leaves, and her plain blue and tan tunic, hose, and soft boots had grass stains on them.

"Oh Leia." Her aunt reached up and gently tugged the sticks out of her hair. "What am I going to do with you? You're a young lady now, old enough to be starting a family of your own."

Leia just shook her head. "I'll think of that when the time comes. Right now, I'm too busy. I'll be joining the Alliance Court in just a few days. I would rather focus on my work with the other members of the court than on romance."

"Yes," said Breha. "About your joining the Court. I thought this was the perfect occasion for your coming-out ball..."

"Oh Auntie, no!" Leia recoiled from the suggestion like it was a snake. "I can't stand those fancy balls. They're so dull! I don't mind the dancing so much, but I hate being shoved into some monstrosity of a gown and listening to royal idiots make boring conversation."

"Leia," her aunt countered, "it's tradition. Every Aldran noble who joins the Court has a ball. It introduces you to the best society, and is the perfect occasion to seek a husband..."

"I don't want a husband!" Leia shouted. She sighed at her aunt's downfallen expression. "If I do get married, it'll be on my own terms, to a man who will treat me like a partner and an equal, not like a prize to be won."

"Leia, that will be quite enough." Bail intervened. "You've been putting off the question of marriage for far too long. You will be attending this ball. It'll be a grand opportunity to meet the court, see new contacts."

He took her aside as her mother went to talk to the dressmaker to see to Leia's gown. "I didn't want to mention this around your mother, but there's a possibility that Lord Vader and other Imperials may be at this ball."

Leia frowned. The Kingdom of the Empire was the largest of the Seven Kingdoms. It swallowed other kingdoms whole and imposed cruel taxes and severe rules upon those citizens whose kingdoms they annexed. They'd been known to burn whole lands, destroying any kingdom that didn't submit to their harsh laws. They had recently started employing dragons, rare, fierce monsters, who breathed fire and were easily controlled by those with black magic, to burn any kingdom that disagreed with its laws to the ground.

Lord Vader, the Black Knight and right-hand man to wicked King Palapatine himself, was said to be the most evil and ruthless of all the Imperial warlords. He wore black armor that covered his entire body. Even his eyes were barely visible. It was said his black magic could rob a man of his breath without even touching him, or strip him of his senses, so he was barely a quivering mass of jelly. His dark powers gave him the ability to transform into any shape, including that of a demon with bat-like wings and horns sharper than a thousand swords.

"Leia," he said softly, "there's a group of people gathering in the Enchanted Forests in the Kingdom of Endor who are collecting money for the poor and hungry and fighting to help those who have been displaced by the Empire." He handed a scroll to the girl. "I want you to get this to my good friend and ally Sir Benjamin Kenobi, one of the last White Knights. He has already agreed to attend the ball. It's a dangerous mission. I'm too well-known to do it myself."

Leia nodded. "I want to do this, Uncle Bail," she said solemnly. "I know of the Rebels of the Woods. I believe that what they do is noble and good." Leia didn't have the heart to tell her uncle she'd been working with them for over a year. In fact, the reason she wished to join the Imperial Court was to spy on them for the Rebels.

"Uncle," she added, "one more thing. How could Sir Kenobi be a White Knight? I thought all of the Knights of the Force Order were wiped out years ago, when they turned on the people of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Shh!" Bail shook his head. "That's just a myth. They were wiped out by the Black Knights, including Lord Vader. They lusted for the power the White Knights held. There are few White Knights left. Sir Kenobi is one of them. Like all of the Knights of the Force Order, he wields special magic that, when used for good, can heal wounds, read minds, and allow them to speak to animals."

Leia held the parchment close to her. "I won't fail you, Father. This is far more important than any ball or dancing."

"Yes, it is." Bail affectionately kissed his niece's forehead. "But don't forget to have a good time, too."

Leia smiled. "I won't."

The very next day, a proclamation went out, declaring that all eligible men of Aldran were cordially invited to attend the Grand Alliance Ball, the kingdom's most glittering affair, to celebrate the induction of Princess Leia Organa into the Imperial Court. All of the unmarried men immediately made bets and jokes about who could win the heart of the stubborn beauty who had turned down every royal male in the Seven Kingdoms.

One lad who most certainly did NOT think he'd be going to the ball was Luke Skywalker. He had once lived in the desert Kingdom of Tatoon with his aunt and uncle, who ran a grain farm on the outskirts of the kingdom. At least, until their farm and much of their kingdom was set ablaze for failure to pay taxes. They had always been poor. There wasn't even money to send Luke to school. The wicked ogre king Jabba the Hutt took most of the citizens' money for himself and his licentious court, and the Empire taxed away what little remained. Luke had fled, but his aunt and uncle weren't as lucky. He found them dead in their smoking farmhouse.

Having nowhere to go and no family to turn to, Luke took his few meager belongings and hitched a ride to Aldran. At first, he had a hard time finding a job. He knew no one in the city. He was just about to give up when the stable master of Aldran Castle, kind old Dodonna, took pity on the starving boy and made him an apprentice in the stables.

Luke now spent most of his time mucking stalls and tending to the horses. All of the stable masters were impressed with Luke's skill. He'd always loved horses and riding. He enjoyed working with the team of horses they kept on his uncle's farm. He seemed to somehow know exactly what every horse in the stable needed. He almost felt as if he understood what they were saying, and they understood him.

While Luke's abilities made him popular among the stable masters, his peers tended to torment him. Though he was a handsome youth, with long golden hair, bronzed skin, and eyes that were bluer than a summer sky, he was also small and slender for his age, and rather shy. He was happier among horses than people. The other stable boys pushed him around or threw dirt at his back.

Luke's only human friends were two fellow servants who lived in the castle, a gypsy thief named Han Solowolf, and an elderly man who simply gave his name as Ben. Ben had saved Luke from a group of bandits who attacked him on the road to town. Luke suspected the elderly healer was the one who convinced Dodonna to give him the job in the stables. Cecil, the Organa family's loyal butler and translator, ran in fear from Ben at first. Arthur, the little mute blacksmith who could only speak with his hands, was more curious, circling him like a magpie.

Ben kept watch over Luke, Han, and the two servants whenever he could. He and Luke became good friends. He taught Luke his healing arts, and how to use a sword, a magical sword like those that belonged to the Knights of the Force Order. Only those who were members of the Force Order were able to make their swords glow with an unearthly light, one that could deflect any projectile shot or thrown at the bearer. The swords were said to be made from Khyber crystal, the strongest material in the Seven Kingdoms, which could only be worked by a true Force Knight.

For, to Luke's surprise, not only were the White and Black Knights of legend not vanished, but Ben sensed Force magic in him as well! It would explain his ability with the horses, how he could speak to them and hear their needs. Ben had been training him for several months now.

"A White Knight?" Han laughed as he leaned into the stall on a day more than a year after Luke's arrival. "They're just fairy tales."

"That's not what Ben says." Luke inspected the shoe on the shaggy brown horse before him.

"And you believed him?" The taller man showed off his lazy, charming smirk, the one that sent the heart of every bar maid and stable girl in the Seven Kingdoms a flutter. The scar on his chin stood out underneath. "He's just a crazy old hermit."

Han Solowolf was a trader and thief who rode between kingdoms, selling spices, exotic fruit, or scrap metal to anyone who would pay him. Luke heard rumors that he was really a servant for unscrupulous war lords and greedy monsters, trading gold for credits to gamble with. He lived alone on his wits, with only his faithful, shaggy bark-brown Wookie Stallion Chewbacca for company. Han trusted Luke; Chewie would let no one but Han and the younger boy tend to him. He met him when he'd once brought spices to the palace kitchen shortly after he and Chewie were attacked on the road. He'd been so impressed with Luke's kindness to Chewbacca, Chewbacca became as much Luke's horse as Han's.

Luke was almost in awe of the handsome, roguish adventurer...when his arrogance and stubbornness didn't have him ready to strangle him. Han's bright hazel eyes were always sparkling with wit and humor, and he was never without a good story about his many adventures on the road and in the kingdoms he'd visited. He had a strong, cocky gait and a scruffy mane of reddish-brown hair that was always blowing about in in the breezes. He was also very much a cynic, and refused to believe anything Ben and Luke told him about the Force and the powers it granted.

"Ben is a great man!" Luke shot back angrily.

"Yeah," Han grumbled, "great at getting you into trouble. How many times were you stuck with extra chores because you were messing around with that over-sized carving knife of his instead of working?"

"It only happened twice!" Luke frowned as he pulled a stone out of Chewbacca's shoe. The large horse neighed in protest, but Luke was able to calm him. "Well, maybe three times."

Han patted the elaborately carved Endor-wood longbow and quiver of arrows slung on his back. "What you really need is to learn how to shoot. Silly religions ain't gonna help ya when you have five hundred arrows comin' at you all at once, kid."

Luke finally got to his feet. "I don't think I have to worry about that, at least, not now. Not until Ben finishes my training. Then I can go and have adventures."

That was when Cecil and Arthur hurried in, their arms waving in delight. "Luke, sir! Captain Solowolf!" Cecil had heard Han's many stories about how he'd once been a soldier in the Imperial squadrons and insisted on calling him "Captain," even though Han had been dishonorably discharged and hadn't been anything in years.

Han smirked. "What is it, Goldenrod?" Cecil was tall and thin and had no sense of humor. He was the butt of many jokes at the palace, most of which he ignored. He was too eager to do his duties to pay the snickering any mind. Han thought that odd walk of his and the stiff, old-fashioned gold butler's uniform he always wore made him look like those metal men he'd heard some woodcutters used now.

"There's going to be a ball tonight!" The dark-haired butler handed a poster to Luke. "At the palace ballroom, promptly at 6 o'clock. Every unmarried man is to attend."

Arthur followed closely behind, as he always did. Despite their different jobs and temperaments, he and Cecil were inseparable. Arthur was short, squat, and hot-headed, with bushy silver hair and a silver-black beard. His fingers were already flying, making out symbols and words, his face clearly reading that Cecil left a few important things out.

"Yes, yes, Arthur, I know." Cecil turned from his friend's flying fingers to the two men and the horse. "Arthur just reminded me that one of the main reasons for this event, in addition to introducing Her Royal Highness to the court, is for her to select the man she will eventually wed."

Luke frowned. "But that's not fair! She should be able to fall in love like everyone else, not choose a husband from a cattle call!"

Han shrugged. "That's how royalty works. She's lucky she's getting a ball. Most kings just marry their daughters off to the first prince whose kingdom needs protection."

"That's awful!" Luke sighed at the poster, with its elegant script. "I wish I could go. I would love to meet the nobles, and the princess..." He sighed, his sky blue eyes filled with a yearning wistfulness. He finally shook his head. "I'm not even dressed right for a ball. These are the only clothes I have." He indicated the tattered, dirty white tunic, threadbare tan hose and cloth vest, and worn boots he always wore.

Arthur's fingers were already flying. He went to the pile of hay where Luke hid the practice sword Ben gave him. His face looked a bit worried. Cecil's was even more so. "Arthur and I have heard there may be treachery afoot, sir. They say Lord Vader of the Kingdom of the Empire could be in attendance. I doubt King Bail and Queen Breha would have invited him, but he may arrive unannounced. He's a war lord, sir, and they're not known for their command of basic etiquette."

Han made a face. "What can we do? We can't exactly storm the castle with the two of us, Chewie, Art, and Goldenrod."

"Ben could help us!" Luke folded the poster and put it in his pocket. "We could ride to his cottage and tell him about the ball. He'll know what to do."

Han shook his head. "Sorry, kid. You'll have to go alone. I have to talk to someone." Chewie nudged his owner. "No, you stay with Luke. In fact, Luke, you ride Chewie to the old man's house."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "This is that important?"

Cecil made a face. "I'm afraid I can't ride with you either, Master Luke. I have my duties to attend to." Arthur shook his head, his hands flying. "And I'm sure you have plenty of your own work to do!" Cecil glared at him. "Don't you have horseshoes and nails to make?" Arthur's fingers continued to fly. "It's not because I hate riding! I have a million preparations that must be done in time for the ball tonight!"

Luke brushed Chewbacca's unkempt mane. "Are you sure you don't want to come, Han?"

"Nahh." Han shook his head. "I'll meet you and the old man at the Eisley Tavern on Mos Street in Aldran Town."

Luke's blue eyes widened. "But that's in one of the worst parts of the city! We could be killed!"

Han showed off that smirk again. "You won't get killed. You have magic, remember?"

"But..." Luke protested to Han's back. His ever-present black leather gypsy vest and mostly-unbuttoned yellowed shirt were the last things visible before he leaped over a fence, whistling an unrecognizable but cheerful tune.

Luke climbed on Chewbacca as soon as he could get away from his chores. Thankfully, there weren't as many duties as usual. The horses and their caretakers would not be attending the ball, after all.

He was delighted to see Ben puttering around in the herb garden he loved so much. Ben lived in a tiny cottage on the edge of Aldran Town, butting up against the Enchanted Woods. He was pulling weeds when Luke rode up to the fence alongside the thatched-roof cottage.

Ben's gentle blue eyes gazed up at the boy. He gave him a warm smile. "Well, hello there, young Luke. I wasn't expecting to see you today! This isn't one of our training days, is it?"

Luke shook his head. "No, it isn't." He pulled the crumpled piece of parchment out of his pocket. "There's going to be a ball tonight at Aldran Castle. Cecil and Arthur think there may be people from the Kingdom of the Empire there. Maybe Lord Vader himself! The royal family could be in danger!"

Ben sat back on his heels. "I did hear about the ball." He pulled a similar square of parchment out of his pocket. "Arthur came by with this invitation earlier this morning." Ben finally stood, a bit creakily. "You must come with me. It'll be your first true mission."

Luke shook his head as Ben lead him inside. "Ben, I can't. I have work to do! And what would I tell them? I'm just an ordinary peasant. I own no lands or titles. All I have are the clothes on my back."

Ben went to a chest carved with birds and trees that were so lifelike, Luke could almost feel the feathers and the leaves. "I can help you there. I've been wanting to give you this for a long time, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you'd follow old Benjamin on some foolish knight's errand, like your father did."

Luke gasped as Ben pulled what appeared to be part of a suit of silver-white armor. "Where did you get that? That's beautiful!" The boy took the helmet with the bright blue plume in his hands. "I've never seen armor like this. It's flexible like cloth, almost, but it's strong too, like steel."

"It was your father's armor. The armor of a White Force Knight. Made from pure white Khyber crystal." He pulled out more pieces of gleaming armor – arm pieces, gloves, leg pieces, boots – until he emerged with what appeared to be a long, clear sword. It was even more elaborate than the one Ben let him practice with. It's hilt was crafted of fine gold decorated with gleaming sapphires. The crystal blade glowed faintly blue in the dim light of the cottage.

Ben handed Luke the sword. "Your father's sword. The weapon of a White Knight. A more civilized weapon, for a more chivalrous age. Hang on to this sword, Luke. This sword is your life. I hope you keep better track of it than your father did. He had the habit of dropping it or losing it at the worse possible times."

The elderly knight watched as the young man moved around the cottage, feinting and lunging with it. "For more than a thousand years, the Khyber Crystal Swords were the weapons of the Force Knights. Before the dark times. Before the Kingdom of the Empire was formed."

Luke looked up from the sword. "Ben, how did my father die? I didn't even know he was a knight. Uncle Owen told me he was a merchant who was killed by bandits in Tatoon."

A shadow of indescribable sadness crossed the elderly man's worn face. "Lord Vader, one of my apprentices, helped hunt down and destroy the Knights of the Force Order. He betrayed and murdered your father. He was seduced by the dark Force magic."

Luke looked up from swishing the sword around. "The dark Force magic?"

Ben nodded as he pulled out a scabbard made of soft leather etched with birds and dragons. "The Force is the magic that gives, or gave, our order its power. It's all around us. It surrounds us, penetrates us. It changes the very air, can heal or wither a flower in an instant. However, only certain creatures are chosen by the Force to wield its power. It is, or was, a great honor for the Force to choose you to be a Knight. It runs in whole families from generation to generation."

Luke barely looked up from the long crystal weapon before him. "I want to try. I really have nothing else, besides you and Han and Arthur and Cecil and my job." He shook his head. "But my chores..."

Ben went to join the boy. "You'll get home in time before Dodonna or anyone knows you were gone. I'll make sure of that. No one will realize it was you at the ball."

Luke shook his head. "I can't go alone. I'd look foolish."

Ben nodded. "No, you can't. We'll need transportation. I have no cart or horse of my own. I have no need for them." Ben gathered the armor in a bag made of rough homespun cloth. "Besides, while I am able to ride a horse, I have no special affinity for riding." He smiled at Luke. "Your father loved riding, Luke. He was very much like you in that way. He rode like the wind, like he was one with the horse. His horse Twilight was his most beloved animal companion."

Luke sighed. "I wish I'd known him. My uncle and aunt didn't say much about him, and they wouldn't talk about Mother at all."

Ben coughed. "Yes, well, it's getting late. That ball is in a few hours. We'd better get along to Aldran Town. We'll be able to hire a cart there."

Luke sheathed the sword. "I know someone who might be willing to take us to the ball." He sighed. "If we can talk him into it. I think you've met Han Solowolf a few times when you've visited me at the stables."

Ben sighed. "Yes, I have. He behaves like a greedy rogue, but there's more to that young man than he wants to believe. I think he'll do nicely."

That was that. They rode into Aldran Town together, on Chewbacca's back. They took their swords with them, but Ben said Luke could leave the Force armor at home. It would be there when he needed it.

The Eisley Tavern was in the roughest, meanest part of Aldran Town. Mos Street reeked of garbage and filth. The Tavern itself wasn't much more attractive, just four crumbling walls, some barely-standing tables, and a scarred bar that had seen better days. The clientele was even less attractive. Luke had never seen a more motley collection of huntsmen, gamblers, thieves, and criminals. Two of them even attempted to pick a fight with him...until Ben pulled out his sword. The moment the man's arm hit the floor, the entire bar backed very far away from the elderly knight and his apprentice.

Luke was searching the bar for his friend. "Where is Han?" He made a face. "I should have known he wouldn't keep his word. He's probably off on another get-rich-quick scheme..."

Ben frowned. "Perhaps we should try the alley behind the Tavern. He may have encountered some difficulty."

They met an agitated Chewbacca outside, thankfully still tied to a hitching post. He was snorting and stamping the ground, looking more nervous than Luke had ever seen the Wookie Stallion. They followed the spooked equine into the rat-infested alley between the Tavern and the sagging inn next-door.

Luke heard two voices, one amused, one annoyed. The amused voice belonged to Han. No one could ever match his level of insolence. Luke didn't recognize the other voice, which was higher and squeakier, almost like a rodent, or perhaps a lizard. He thought he heard the other voice say something about taking Han's cart, which was met with a growled "Over my dead body."

They didn't hear the rest before two mighty thwacks and the sound of arrows hitting flesh and wood cut off the argument. When they rode into the alley, Han was turning away from what might have been a body, but all Luke could see was mottled bright green and brown scales with an arrow protruding from them.

Luke gulped. "Han, what happened?"

Han grabbed Chewie's bridle. "Let's just say I found out I have to get out of here really quick, kid." He looked up at Ben as he lead the horse out of the alley. "Nice of you to join the the Kingdoms already in progress, Kenobi. Got tired of talking to your chocolate mint plants?"

"Good to see you too, Solowolf." Ben frowned as Han lead them across the hard-packed dirt road. "Luke and I need to hire you for the ball tonight. We require someone fast and reliable to get us there and back to the stables and to my cottage afterwards."

Han's smirk was back in full force. "Local trouble?"

Ben met the smirk with a serious gaze of his own. "Let's just say we're trying to avoid any entanglements with the Kingdom of the Empire before the ball begins."

"That's the real trick, isn't it?" Han tugged Chewie around holes in the dusty soil. "It's going to cost you, old man. I want 10,000 credits, all in advance."

"Ten thousand?" Luke's blue eyes were incredulous. "Han, we could buy our own carriage with that!"

Han smirked. "But who's gonna drive it, kid? You? Driving a carriage is a lot different than riding a horse."

"You bet I could! I drove my uncle's carriage all the time in Tatoon!" Luke shot back angrily.

Ben waved the blond boy away, turning to the amused smuggler. "I can pay you five thousand now, plus another six thousand when we get to the ball."

"Eleven thousand, huh?" Han looked like he was thinking it over, scratching his rather scruffy head. "You've got yourself a deal, old man."

Luke had often heard Han boasting about his beloved carriage, the Falcon, but he'd never actually seen it. Han usually rode Chewbacca to the stables and left the carriage in town. As soon as they rode up to the carriage house, Luke understood why. It must have been a fine gypsy cart, once upon a time. Now the paint, a once gay white, red, and yellow, was dirty and peeling. The doors were coming loose. The wheels looked like they were being held together with spit and hair from Chewbacca's mane.

The boy couldn't hide his dismay. "What a piece of junk!"

Han was already hitching Chewie up to the cart. "She may not look like much, but with Chewie pulling her, she'll ride like a champ. I've made a lot of special modifications myself."

Ben nodded. "The ball is less than an hour away now, and we really don't need to be spending more time in this wretched hive of scum and villainy than necessary. I suggest we move along."

Han climbed into the driver's seat. "Maybe you're smarter than you look, old man. I was about to suggest the same thing." He flicked the leather reins, sending Chewie flying down the street.

One part of Han's boasting was true. Chewie was one of the fastest horses Luke had ever seen. He rocketed across Aldran Town and down the main path to the castle like a dark magic demon in pursuit of a foe. A ride that would have normally taken an hour barely took half that.

Han pulled up alongside the stables, turning to Ben as he halted Chewie. "Ok, old man, how are we gonna get into that castle? We're not exactly dressed for balls."

Ben climbed out of the cart, ignoring Han's question. He walked around the Falcon, circling it like a magpie looking for something shiny. "Yes...yes. It's not beautiful, but it will do." He went to Chewbacca, stroking the horse's mane. "You'll do as well. How'd you like to be a driver for the night? Rest those weary bones of yours."

Han and Luke exchanged confused looks. Han put his hands on his hips. "Would you mind telling us humans what you're up to, old man?"

Ben finally looked up from Chewbacca's mane. "We're here to scout out Vader and discover what he has planned. The costumes and dancing are only covers." He concentrated, lifting his hand as a blue light surrounded it. When the light subsided, the bag with the Force armor that had once belonged to Luke's father appeared. "Luke, you'll wear this. The helmet will hide your identity."

"What about me?" Han pointed to his chest. "If Chewie's drivin', what am I gonna do? I ain't sittin' around, waitin' for the Empire to arrest us."

Ben was making his way towards a small barn on the edge of the stables. Smoke drifted up from a large chimney in the center of the barn. "No, Han, we'll need all the help we can get. You'll be coming with us, too."

The elderly man returned with Cecil and Arthur. Arthur wore a singed, dust-smeared leather apron around his regular clothes. Cecil was still in his gold uniform, his dark hair slicked back from his long, narrow face and owlish gold-brown eyes. Arthur's fingers were flying...and to Luke's surprise, so were Ben's. Cecil translated for both. "Arthur, I don't mind aiding Sir Kenobi. I remember how valiantly he fought for King Bail all those years ago. I just don't like how dangerous this is. We don't need to be getting mixed up with the Empire, of all the rude people!"

"Ben," Luke said in surprise, "you can speak Arthur's language?"

Ben nodded with a smile. "Arthur and I are old friends. He taught me the language of the mutes years ago, when he was the blacksmith for the White Force Knights." The older knight turned to Cecil. "It won't be dangerous. It's just a simple mission." He raised his hand. When the blue light around Arthur subsided, he wore the blue and white livery of a footman. Arthur turned around, grinning at his fancy new uniform. His fingers flew as he lifted his arm to show Cecil.

Cecil's long face was exasperated. "All right, yes, I do think you look as handsome as I do. Remember, though, a butler still outranks a mere footman." Arthur made a face, his fingers twisting. Cecil looked offended. "I am just as useful around the castle as you are! I'd like to see you announce all the nobles who arrive or translate the languages of sixty different kingdoms!"

"That will be enough." Ben's put a hand on Cecil's shoulder. "You will announce us as Sir Benjamin Kenobi, Prince Hannel of the Kingdom of Corellia, and Court."

Han groaned. "Me, a prince? I ain't no prince! There's no way I can be a prince!"

Ben ignored him again. "Luke, do we have any mice here? I know you said they'd been having problems with mice in the stables, and the barn cat is getting too old to catch them all."

Luke nodded. He hurried into the stables and emerged with a trap that held six fat white and gray rodents. Ben removed the bridle and harness from Chewie, pulling him next to the Falcon's driver's seat. Ben directed Luke to release the mice in front of the Falcon, where Chewie had been.

"Now I know you're crazy." Han leaned against the wall. "How can mice pull a carriage? And Chewie may be the fastest horse alive, but he doesn't know anythin' about drivin'."

"You'd be surprised, my boy." Ben stepped away from the carriage. This time, he closed his eyes, his face showing the concentration. He waved his hand...and the blue light swirled and glistened around the entire cart, from the very tips of the back door to the whiskers of the mice.

Neither Han nor Luke could believe their eyes. The cart, the mice, and the horse were growing, lengthening, reshaping themselves. The mice became white and gray dappled horses with white plumed regalia and bridles of pure gold. The Falcon had grown into a fine carriage, all white and red paint trimmed with tendrils of gold leaf. The doors were fastened; the sides no longer splintered. Chewbacca was a towering man with a bushy brown beard and the thickest hair Luke had ever seen. He had large blue eyes under heavy deep-set brows. Though his gold uniform was similar to Cecil's, on him, it looked less like the stiff costume of a servant and more like the typical wear for a dashing pirate.

"Hey," the enormous man-horse exclaimed, in the accent of the northern kingdoms, "not bad at all!" He showed very large, even white teeth when he grinned at Ben. "You sure know how to dress a stallion, Old Magician." He showed those very big teeth to Han. "And you think I can't drive this bloody vehicle? I've been watchin' you for nearly fifteen damn years now. You humans don't think us animals bloody pay attention to what you do an' how you do it. I can drive a damn sight better than you can, colt!"

Han rolled his eyes. "Now I'm glad you can't always talk."

Luke indicated him and Han. "But what about us? We can't go to the ball in a stable boy's outfit and an old leather vest."

Han pulled his vest further around his chest. "Speak for yourself, kid."

Ben nodded at the bag. "That will be your next lesson. I want you to put on the armor without using your hands. Use your mind, my boy. Bring it to you."

Luke closed his eyes, concentrating hard. The armor vibrated a little, but nothing else. Finally, after nearly five minutes of Han looking annoyed and Ben watching intently, an arm piece floated to Luke's hand. He grinned. "Ben, I did it! I got it to move!"

The old man sighed. "Yes, but we don't have all night. I'll lend you a hand, so to speak." Ben's light now mingled with Luke's. The armor circled him, locking into place. With one final burst, Luke was now dressed fully in armor, except for his helmet, which Ben held in one hand. The armor looked freshly polished, gleaming and shining like diamonds in the gathering twilight. Luke's gold hair had been brushed, and his skin glowed pink against the soft light. His father's blue saber was securely nestled in a scabbard on his back.

Han grinned, whistling. "You look like somethin' out of the old stories of knights n' damsels."

Ben waved his hand. The helmet was now polished as brightly as the rest of the armor. "This will hide your identity. You're better known here than Solowolf or me."

Luke made a face as Ben lowered the helmet over his head. "With the visor down, I can hardly see! How am I supposed to fight the Imperial guards?"

"Your eyes can deceive you, my boy. Don't trust them." Be turned to Han, circling him, as Luke lifted the visor. "Now, we'll figure out what to do about you. This will be much harder than repairing Luke's own armor. You claim you're not a prince, Solowolf," the older knight said. "I think there's far more prince in your heart than there is thief. You're a better man than you want the world to believe."

Han just crossed his arms. "Yeah, right."

Ben waved his hand. Luke, Chewie, and the servants watched as the blue light swirled around the scruffy gypsy. When the light subsided, he now wore a high-necked black velvet jacket trimmed with silver braid and tiny white gemstones. His navy trousers had become the breeches favored by the royal courts. The once-cracked leather boots were tall and shiny. The flowing reddish-brown hair had been brushed back and was topped by a thin silver crown and tied into a low ponytail with a black velvet ribbon. A silver ring twinkled on his right middle finger.

Luke grinned. "Han, you look like a real prince!"

"Yeah, but I feel like a fool. This outfit is too tight, and the boots pinch." The thief-turned-royal looked sulky. "Now I wish I'd just asked to stay with the Falcon. Old man, if you took out any of my modifications on her..."

"Don't worry, Prince Hannel. They're still there." The older man nodded at himself. "I forgot one last detail." He waved his hand one more time. The blue light was quick; when it disappeared, Ben now wore armor similar to Luke's, but even more intricate, in shining gold and black.

"Master, that's beautiful!" Luke gasped.

"The armor of the Force magic masters," Ben explained. "You'll be able to make your own when you become a Master Knight." He started towards the carriage; Arthur quickly opened the door for him. "Well, come along, gentlemen! We don't have all night. We have a princess awaiting us."

At Aldran Castle, the ball had already begun. Princess Leia's father lead her downstairs at the end of the line of the Aldran Court, wearing the gown her mother's dressmakers had labored on for weeks. It was a triumph of snow-white spider silk, with hand-sewn lace and silver and pearl trim wrapped around the bodice and cascading down the waist. The flowing sleeves were snowy lace, the skirt a puff of pure white tulle. Her long velvet-brown hair, pulled into two thick buns on either side of her head, was topped with a tiara of silver and milky pearls. On her dainty feet were beautiful satin slippers.

Leia smiled and laughed as princes and nobles in colorful suits and fine robes danced with her. In truth, she felt trapped. The lace sleeves itched, the bodice was so tight, it was hard to breathe, and she could barely walk in the high-heeled shoes. Not a single one of these young men cared much about her, the growing injustice in the Kingdoms, or anything besides themselves, their hobbies, and the titles and fortune she would inherit when her uncle passed away. They were as dull as their garb was fanciful.

She said as much to her uncle when she finally had a chance to dance with her uncle. "When is Sir Benjamin Kenobi going to arrive?" She patted the skirt of her gown. "I'm ready for my mission."

"He'll arrive soon enough." Bail smiled gently. "For now, why don't you just try chatting with some of the young people here? Most of them seem to be having a good time."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Oh please! They're all vacuous idiots who only care about themselves, their clothes, and their next fox hunt or shopping excursion. I want nothing to do with any of them. They have no more brains than a typical sheep."

Bail sighed. "What am I going to do with you? This is every unmarried nobleman in the kingdom! Haven't you seen one who is even remotely of interest?"

The diminutive girl shook her head. "Uncle, I'd rather be married to a cause than a man who is looking for a doll to play dress-up with. I want someone who sees me as a worthy partner, not a princess."

That was when the voice of Cecil, the family butler and translator, rose above the general crowd. The music stopped. "Prince Hannel of Corellia, Sir Benjamin Kenobi, and apprentice!"

Leia watched as the trio walked down the staircase. Prince Hannel was nervous, even under his uneasy smirk. The smaller knight was holding onto his arm, probably trying to keep him from running. The "prince" was the only person at the ball who seemed even more unhappy to be there than she was. In fact, Leia was pretty sure he wasn't a prince at all. He didn't carry himself like a prince. His swagger more closely resembled a pirate than any noble she'd ever seen.

The apprentice knight didn't look like a typical soldier, either. He was small and thin in his silver-white armor. She wondered if he was a new recruit. His armor seemed old, though. Even ancient. Perhaps he was a newly inducted member of an older order.

"Ben!" King Bail went right over to him. "This is my lovely niece, Princess Leia Organa." 

Leia sank into a graceful curtsy before the elderly knight. "It's so good to see you again, Sir Kenobi. I haven't met you since I was a child."

"Yes, yes my dear. You've grown so much since I last came here." He frowned. "Tell me, how is your father these days? I know you don't like to speak of him..."

Leia's face stiffened the moment Ben mentioned her father. "I haven't heard from him in years. Last time I saw him, he was in the midst of war with the Kingdom of Danton." She changed the subject as quickly as she could. "Who is your friend?"

Sir Kenobi put a hand on the cinnamon-haired prince's arm. "This is Prince Hannel of Corellia." He patted the knight. "And my new apprentice, Sir Skywalker."

"This is unexpected," Bail insisted. "You told me after the Force Knights were disbanded that you wanted nothing more to do with kings or fighting." But Leia saw him wink at at the older man.

Ben simply gave Bail a small smile. "Let's just say I'm doing this for an old friend."

Bail raised an eyebrow at Han. "I've never met the Prince of Corellia. I thought he was much older."

Ben spoke before Han could. "Vicious court gossip, Your Majesty." The older man took Bail's arm. "Why don't we go talk old times?" He smiled at Han. "Your Highness could attend to Princess Leia. I'm sure she'd enjoy dancing with you."

"What about me?" the younger knight piped up from under his helmet. 

Ben opened the visor and muttered into Luke's ear, at least as much as he could, "I want you to keep a watch on the ballroom. I feel an evil presence here, one I haven't felt in twenty years. A dark, destructive presence."

Luke gulped. "Is that what that is? I thought it was just nerves."

"Concentrate, Luke. There's something not quite right at this party, and I don't just mean some of the more questionable fashion choices." Ben's ice-blue eyes were deadly serious, despite the quip. "Stay here in the ballroom, in case they come here. I'll be out in the hallway with Bail and his guards."

Han looked down at the girl in the fancy white dress as the music began. "Well, it seems my court has deserted me. I should probably arrest 'em for insubordination, but I almost kind of like the old guy, and the kid...Sir Skywalker is a friend of mine."

Leia took his hand. "You don't sound like a prince, Your Highness."

"I've been away for a while. I was in the army, but they didn't take too kindly to me there." He gave her his best lazy grin. "Couldn't handle my killer skills."

The Princess winced as his boot stepped on her dainty white slipper. "I'm sure. Tell me, is this your first time dancing?"

Han tried to lead her across the floor as best he could. He really didn't know much about waltzing. "Not much use for dancing in the Corellian court, Your Worship. We're fighters, not ballerinas."

"So I see." Leia looked into his twinkling hazel-green eyes as they bobbed and dipped in time to the music. "You know, there's something strange about you. You're not like any prince I've ever met."

Han's smile now looked a little more forced. "What makes ya say that?" He twirled her around. Her snow white ball gown floated around her like a soft cloud.

"Your manners, the way you walk and talk." She let out another wince as he stepped on her foot again. "You act more like a pirate than a prince. You haven't once mentioned fox hunting or the jackets all the fashionable nobles are wearing this season."

"Fox hunting?" Han made a face as they swirled around the ballroom. "Why would I wanna chase a fox? What did the fox do? Besides, they don't have much meat on them. You could use the fur to keep warm in the winter or sell it to a furrier for a scarf, but the meat would barely feed a guy for two days out in the woods."

She laughed at his expression. "It's just for sport. They let the fox go in the end."

"Dumbest sport I ever heard of." Han tried to keep his eyes on her shapely figure, and not on the golden ballroom whirling around him. "Now horse and cart racing, that's my kind of sport. At least you can get something out of it. Or an archery tournament. They have some great jackpots."

"They're also sports for the common people." Leia guided him, leading him through the paces of the court dance. "Some nobles do attend the openings of the horse and cart race season, but they're not really supposed to be for us."

Han rolled his eyes. "Does it really matter? Nobles are just people, like everyone else." That was when Han looked up at the door. He frowned, his hazel eyes widening. A tall figure in green and red armor had sauntered in and was gazing around, managing to look like he was giving everyone the once-over with his dark eyes barely visible. Han grabbed Leia's hand when the man started towards them. "Come on, Your Highness. We need air."

"What?" Leia felt herself being dragged across the ballroom floor as her dancing partner pushed rudely past several people, making their way into the garden and down the winding cobblestone paths. "What are you doing?"

"Getting air." She let out a squawk of protest when he pushed her down onto a wrought-iron bench and dropped right next to her. He looked over his shoulder. "I hope we're not being followed."

"By whom?" She didn't know who this man was, but he was certainly no prince, and probably not any other kind of noble, either. "What's going on?"

Han just turned the lazy smile back on. "Nothing you need to worry your pretty head about, Your Worship. Let's just say there's a couple of guys out there I...Corellia owes money to who want to take it out of the treasury the hard way."

Leia frowned. "Why don't you send your knights after him?"

"I'd rather deal with the scum myself, sweetheart," he said with that infuriating smirk.

Leia started to stand. She was getting very tired of this so-called prince's condescending attitude. "Well, it's certainly been an interesting evening..."

He was still smirking. "What's your rush?"

Leia was trying hard to remind herself that nice princesses did not slap princes. Even if they weren't real ones. "I need to get back to the ball." She glared at him as he pulled her back onto the bench. "What are you doing?"

Footsteps echoed on the cobblestone path through the moonlit garden. "Work with me here, sweetheart." He turned around and kissed her hard, just as the man in the green armor strolled by. He passed them with barely a look.

Han probably held the kiss at least a moment longer than he should have, but damn, this girl was good. Better than he thought a princess would be, actually. She tasted sweet, like spun mint candy. Too bad she was a princess, and he wasn't a prince. He could take her on a ride in the Falcon, maybe show her a real horse and cart race, then maybe drive down to Lover's Lane...

A small but sturdy fist in his face interrupted Han's idea of romantic daydreams, knocking him flat on his back on the cobblestones. "I was right," Leia snapped. "You are _not_ a prince. I don't know who you are, but you will never, ever touch me that way again. Ever. Do you hear me?"

Han rubbed his nose where she hit him. "Sorry, Your Worship, but I kind of got into it." He started to get to his feet. "Look, these boots are killing me. Why don't we..."

That was when Leia swore she saw an ogre. An ugly ogre. A very large, yellowish, wrinkly ogre, with bulging saffron eyes and a corpulent, slug-like tail. He was slowly slinking along behind the man in the green armor. Han turned his smirk back on, but it was a little forced. "On second thought, Your Worship, let's hold off on that. I have to go make a peace treaty with the King of Tatoon."

Leia narrowed her eyes. "The King of Tatoon is an ogre named Jabba the Hutt. My father's been trying to make a peace treaty with him for years. He only cares about one thing, and it's gold. You're more likely to make a peace treaty with a dragon."

"You'd be surprised how well a Corellian prince can negotiate." He turned that cheeky grin to her. "Keep the dance floor warm for me, sweetheart."

He took off for the Falcon before she could get ideas...or see where he was going. He could hear her sputtering all the way back at the stables. Jabba probably assumed he'd be there. It's too bad he couldn't stick around and have some fun with that Princess, but not only did he need to catch Jabba, but he was pretty sure he'd blown his cover with her.

Jabba and his hunters were already at the stables when he arrived. He decided it would be better to just make it look good. He pulled off the crown and tossed it in on the back seat of the Falcon and removed the stifling black velvet jacket. Now he felt a little more like his regular self, more able to tackle one of the most corrupt rulers in the Seven Kingdoms.

Chewie joined him. "I don't like the looks of this, mate," he murmured.

"It'll be fine, big guy," Han reassured him. "Trust me." He walked behind Jabba and his men. "Lookin' for me?"

Watching the lumpy ogre king jump and waddle around, tail and all, was a sight to behold. "Han, my boy," he purred in the language of the ogres, "you disappoint me. I expected the gold for that shipment of spices weeks ago. And why did you have to send an arrow in the back of Green the Lizard? Good hunters like him are hard to find."

"Jabba, even I get caught by the border patrols at times," Han grumbled. "Do you think I had a choice about dumping that spice?" He wiggled a finger in the ogre's thick face. "And you sent Green to kill me."

"Han, Han," Jabba waddled over to him. "What do you think would happen if I let every servant get away with not doing his duty? That's no way to run a kingdom. I sent Green to make sure you paid for that spice in full."

Han sauntered around the ugly slug, stepping on his tail as he did. It was worth it to see the ogre's eyes bulge comically. "Look Jabba, I have a nice, easy charter now. Took a friend of mine and an old man to the big party they're holding here tonight. I'll be able to pay you off as soon as it's over."

"I hope so, my boy." Jabba somehow managed to twist his rubbery lips into a smirk. "You're one of my best servants. You're too valuable to end up with an untimely demise...such as an arrow in your back or being hounded by my hunters." He waved his claws at the armed men behind him, including the one in green armor. "So help me, boy, if you cross me again, I'll put a price on your head so large, you'll never be able to walk into a civilized kingdom for fear of what one of these men will do to you. You continually forget your place. You're a servant, bound to me and my kingdom."

Han chuckled. "Jabba, you're a wonderful human being."

Jabba glared at him. "I think it's time I left this party. Ogres are never popular at human social gatherings. I have no idea why."

"Could be 'cause you smell bad, look like a walking pile of garbage, and have table manners that make me look like real royalty?" Han muttered under his breath as Jabba waddled off towards a large, heavy carriage painted bright red and gold with the twin sun emblem of Tatoon on the doors.

Chewie came back over to him. "You're lucky he didn't hear that, mate," he whinnied, "or that he didn't question me. Probably thought I was a hunter, like the others."

Han patted Chewie's wide shoulder. "Thanks, pal, but I know how to take care of myself."

The enormous man rolled his eyes. "That's not what I've seen over the years. I've gotten you out of more situations just by having longer legs than you humans than I could ever begin to count, if a horse could, in fact, count."

Han leaned into the Falcon to retrieve his crown and jacket. "I wish I didn't have to wear this stupid crown," he complained. "It hurts my head."

"Why don't you compromise?" Chewbacca did settle the crown over the younger man's brown hair, but he left the velvet jacket open and unbuttoned the white blouse. "There. You look dashing and still royal enough to pass for this crowd."

"Thanks, pal." Han gave him that cocky grin again. "Why don't we go find the kid and warn him about Jabba? He said he left, but some of his boys may still be wandering around." He found his longbow and quiver of arrows stashed under the carriage seat, glad the old man left the compartments he used for smuggling alone.

Chewie nodded, letting out a snort of worry. "Call it my animal instinct, but I think you're right, mate. Jabba's not the only nasty thing in that party. I saw Imperial troops arrive in the back stables just a few minutes before Jabba arrived."

"Imperials?" Han frowned. "They're here already? Come on, pal. Let's go find the others."

Even as the two men made their way back to the ballroom, Luke was coming to the same conclusion. He shivered, despite the fact that he was sweating in the crystal armor. He could see nothing amiss, and yet something didn't feel quite right. He hadn't seen Ben in nearly an hour. Han had vanished, too, along with the Princess.

He looked up as a ball of fire nearly blazed right into him. Princess Leia looked like she was ready to destroy anything that got in her path. He saw her straighten her two hair buns and tug at her dress, but that only made her appear slightly less disheveled. Han was nowhere to be seen.

The young man gulped and moved down to her side. He was a knight, after all. Rescuing fair maidens was supposed to be his job. "Your Highness," he said quickly, bowing before her. "Any trouble? Where's Prince Han...Hannel?"

"I don't know," she growled. "That...that arrogant idiot just pulled me down on a bench and kissed me! We just barely met. I wonder if he really cares about anybody, or anyone."

"I care," Luke said. "He's not so bad, really, once you get to know him."

"I'm not so sure I want to know him now." She sighed as the music started. "Would you like to dance?"

"Me?" Luke said in surprise, unable to keep the squeak out of his voice.

"Yes." She curtsied before him. "Worthy knight, would you do me the honor of being my partner for this waltz?"

"I..." He bowed stiffly before her. "Yes, Your Highness. I would love to dance with you."

He never, in all his wildest dreams, thought the Princess Leia would dance with him. He'd only seen her a few times in the stables. Dodonna always saddled the royal family himself. She looked different here than she did when she was riding, softer, somehow. Maybe it was the dress. Her riding habits were always severely tailored and masculine. Here, with her hair in the side buns and the silver tiara reflecting the candles from the glistening chandelier, she looked ever inch the Princess of Aldran. He could almost believe he was a noble knight, bound to defend her and her family.

The musicians struck up another waltz. This one was slower, more romantic, more sensual. He did the best he could in the armor, but he wasn't really a dancer. Farmers didn't exactly have the time to learn the latest steps, and it wasn't a part of his duties in the stables. He finally decided to pay attention to those beautiful, deep brown eyes of hers. _You could get lost in those eyes_ , he thought.

He was so lost in thought, he barely heard her laughter. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

A hundred million responses went through his head. The one he finally blurted out was "You're beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you. You're very sweet to say so." She sighed. "I need to find your master. I have something...something I need to give him."

This ball was just one surprise after another. Luke looked down at the girl in his arms. "You do?"

"Yes. Something very private and important."

He stumbled and tried to stay upright as they dipped and swayed in time to the music. "I could, uh, take it to him for you. He's my teacher. We're very close."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do myself. It's of the utmost importance that I get it to Sir Kenobi as soon as possible."

Luke took her hand. "I think he's still with the king. We could go look for them right now."

Leia nodded. "Yes, that would be best."

Suddenly, Luke felt a wave of pain flashing in his mind. It was intense, nearly sending him to his knees. Leia rubbed her head, her face more worried than pained.

Luke winced, his voice higher than it should have been. "I...I have a headache. Maybe we'd better go find Be...Sir Kenobi."

Leia nodded. "I agree. My head's not feeling its best, either."

As Luke looked around, he realized they weren't the only ones who felt the change in the ballroom. The music became discordant, then stopped all together. The dancers broke apart, muttering about places they had to be or the people they'd rather be talking to. A wave of frightened murmurs swept around the dance floor. Nobles screamed, or cried, or tried to run. A strong wind blew through the room, taking out the lights on the chandelier. As the room plunged into darkness, men in gleaming white armor swarmed around the assembled guests.

The entire room held its collective breath as Lord Vader walked into the room. The very armor he wore, heavy and black and scaly and decorated with the skulls of men he had killed in battle, inspired fear and horror. There seemed to be nothing human about him. Not even eyes could be seen behind the dark visor. Though he walked like a man, he had the bearing of a monster. The visor roamed around, taking in the entire ballroom, seemingly dismissing all of them with a glance.

Leia only glared at him. "Lord Vader," she hissed. "The Black Knight. My uncle told me he might come. I was hoping he wouldn't bother. He's not wanted here."

Luke held onto the girl, his eyes transfixed by this new, terrifying arrival. He swore, at that moment, Vader actually turned his visor to gaze at him. He gazed back, hoping he didn't show the fear that was welling up in his stomach. "Maybe..." he squeaked again. Vader turned away from him, making his way down to the main dance floor. Luke finally got control over his voice. "Maybe we should go find Ben...Sir Kenobi and Prince Hannel."

They started ducking around people, making their way to the ballroom door, only to be met with three of Vader's white-armored stormtroopers at the main entrance. "Everyone is to remain in the ballroom until further notice," one stated.

Leia gave them her most angry and incensed glare. "I am Princess Leia Organa, niece and heiress to King Bail Organa, the ruler of this kingdom. I demand that you allow me and this apprentice knight to pass through."

"Not anymore. This is now the property of the Kingdom of the Empire. Lord Vader is taking over." He reached for her arm. "Lord Vader wants all members of the royal family be brought to him."

"No!" Luke jumped in without thinking. "Let her go!"

The soldier gave him a once-over. "You're a strange one, in that ancient armor. What kind of a knight are you?"

Luke raised his head. "I'm the White Knight. It's my job to protect the princess. I won't let any harm come to her."

"If you won't move, I'm going to have to take you both in." The trooper raised his sword to disarm Luke. Remembering what Ben demonstrated, Luke met him head-on, his stance defensive. Leia ducked away as the two fought. "Leia," he called, "run for it! Get out of here! I'll hold them off."

Leia wasn't going to argue. The ballroom was descending into chaos. Stormtroopers lead partygoers out to their carriages or to the dungeons. She hurried out the nearest doorway as Luke pushed one of the remaining tables in the stormtrooper's way. The moment the trooper was on the floor, Luke hurried away.

Cecil was worried. He and Arthur were searching for their friends, or the other servants, or anyone who could tell them where to go and how to get out of this mess. Cecil watched his shorter friend's hands fly as they hurried down a hallway near the main entrance. "I can't believe we're even involved in this! Me, a respectable butler!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes, his hands flying. Cecil rolled his brown eyes. "You've only been a footman for a few hours. You're a blacksmith. You're hardly in the same bracket as me." He winced as his own fingers flew. "We're doomed. We'll be send to the salt mines, or conscripted into the Imperial Army, or worse! There's no escape for the princess this time. I've always said she was too reckless, too wild."

Arthur kept moving, his fingers pointing at Cecil, then returning to making symbols and letters. "Don't call me a mindless philosopher, you walking lump of coal! You're the one who insisted on leaving the stables." Arthur glared at him, his fingers indicating a very large creature. "No, I wouldn't have wanted to deal with an ogre, either, but it is your job to look after the carriage."

Cecil started back towards the ballroom. "I think we'd better get back to the stables. This looks like it could turn into a truly sticky situation." That was when he saw, or thought he saw, a flash of white lace and soft, shiny brown buns around a corner and realized Arthur wasn't with him. "Arthur? Arthur, where are you? You couldn't have chosen a worse time to get lost!"

He hurried down the hallway, ducking into rooms whenever stormtroopers marched by. "Arthur?" He finally found himself in one of the smaller sitting rooms. He swore he saw a small, dainty figure in white hand Arthur a parchment. The figure vanished through another door before he could take a closer look.

Arthur's fingers were flying. "There you are!" Cecil scolded. "Why did you run off like that? You very nearly gave me a heart attack." Arthur rolled his eyes and poked his flying fingers at Cecil. "Of course I have a heart! I care about you, and the household, and Their Majesties. And who was that woman who was with you?" Arthur's fingers made a feminine shape. "The princess? Wouldn't she be back in the ballroom?" His friend's fingers patted the parchment, then went to his lips. "A secret mission? Are you out of your coal-blackened mind? You're a blacksmith, not a spy!"

Arthur was already taking off down the hallway as fast as his short, stubby legs could move. "Where are you going?" His eyes widened as he saw the ballroom entrance. "Back to the ballroom? But we can't go there! We'll get killed...or worse!" They went by the guards with barely a peep. The guards weren't looking for servants. They were searching for members of the royal family. They were able to sneak out to the ballroom unnoticed.

Leia wasn't as lucky. She'd ducked out of the adjoining sitting room, hoping to find either Sir Kenobi, his apprentice, or her father. All the hiding in the world couldn't mask her obviously expensive ball gown or the darn royal buns. The guards knew her on sight. She fought as hard as she could against a squadron of troopers, managing to take down two before the handle of a sword smashed against the back of her head. Stars swam in front of her eyes...and then, blackness.

She regained consciousness in a very hard pair of arms. Spikes poked through her thin, lacy gown. She felt as if she were laying on armor. She could smell the oil used to keep armor shining and free of rust. As she opened her eyes, she realized she was gathered in two hands clad in red and black armor. Familiar red and black armor.

"Lord Vader," she said, her voice rising in anger, "only you could be so bold. The Courts of the Seven Kingdoms will not stand for this. When they hear you've attacked a ball attended by several hundred people..."

"Don't act so innocent," Lord Vader growled, " _daughter_." The last word came out as a hiss, making the war lord sound more like a snake than a human. "The reason your family held this ball had nothing to do with you finding a husband, and everything to do with sending messages to the Rebels in the Woods."

"Father," Leia snapped angrily, struggling in his arms, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm being introduced to the Imperial Court." She glared into where she hoped his eyes were under that armor. "You will put me down now and let me and the rest of the Aldran Court go."

Vader yanked her chin upwards to face him. She could hear his raspy, snake-like breathing. "You," he sneered, "will not use my own powers against me. My master will teach you what you need to know to become a Black Sorceress."

Leia yanked her chin from his hand, still struggling. "I'd rather marry a dragon than learn anything from that hideous creature you call 'master'! This ball was held to introduce me to the Imperial Court."

"This ball," her father growled, "was a cover for your real activities. You are one of the Rebels of the Woods and a traitor." She opened her mouth to protest, but he wrapped his beefy gloved hand over it, muffling her angry cries. "Silence, my child. You and the entire Aldran Court belong to the Kingdom of the Empire now." He handed her to one of the troopers behind him. "Bind her and take her to my carriage. We'll get information out of her yet." The towering Black Knight watched as the man hefted the enraged, screaming young woman over his shoulder, carrying her off to the Imperial carriages.

One of his aides looked worried. "Holding her is dangerous, Your Lordship. If this got out, more Kingdoms could join the Rebels In the Woods."

"I've traced the Rebels to her and the Aldran Court," Vader insisted. "She'll lead us to them. There will be no one to stop us this time."

Han found Luke in the ballroom. Or what was left of it. Aldran guards threw stormtroopers into buffet tables; stormtroopers slammed chairs over their heads. The gypsy-turned-prince grinned as he watched the fight. "Now this is my kind of party! If I'd known they were going to have this much fun, I wouldn't have made such a stink about coming in costume."

Luke looked around. "Han, have you seen Ben or the Princess?"

Han shook his head. "Not in a while, kid. Chewie and I were out making sure the Imperials didn't try anything on the Falcon." Chewie let out a very horse-like snort but said nothing.

Cecil and Arthur rushed into the ballroom, ducking around a stormtrooper who was in a very intense duel with an Aldran guard. "Oh, my beautiful ballroom!" the dismayed butler wailed. "These Imperials make the worst mess at parties! I hope they don't expect me to clean up all of this!"

"Have you seen Ben?" Luke asked the moment they joined them.

"No, Sir Luke," Cecil started. His brown-gold eyes were wide. "But Arthur says there's at least four Imperial guards standing directly behind you!"

Han groaned as he, Luke, and Chewie threw up their hands and turned around. "Yeah, that's Imperials, all right. Don't even have the manners to give you a warning before they ambush ya."

The first Imperial poked Han in the back, grabbing his longbow. The one next to him took Luke's sword. The smallest yanked Chewie's crossbow out of his long arms. "Turn around, Your Highness. We've been told to bring all royalty to Lord Vader."

"Look guys," Han started, giving them his infamous grin, "I'm sure we could figure something out. I never deal with half-demons this late at night. If you talk to us tomorrow, I might actually be up to looking at your boss."

"Han," Luke muttered, "don't annoy them. Unlike me, you're not wearing armor."

"Kid, I know what I'm doing," Han muttered back. He grinned back at the stormtroopers. "We're not even supposed to be here. We're just looking for a friend. We want to get back to our carriage, and I'm sure you probably have significant others you want to go home and make love to, so why don't you just let us go?"

Luke could see Han reach for his bow, even as another figure came up behind them. Sir Kenobi knocked the first trooper down with the handle of his sword. Chewie threw the second over his shoulder. Luke took out the third. Han yanked his bow from the fourth and shot him directly in the heart between breastplates when he tried to attack Luke.

Luke and Ben were already using the remains of one of the table cloths to tie up two of the soldiers. Ben looked concerned. "I'm glad I found all of you. Bail and I separated when the Imperials arrived. I'm sure Vader has already sensed my presence here. I heard one of the squadrons mention they were going to take the royal family to Aldran Town."

The young knight-in-training's blue eyes widened in horror. "The princess, too?"

"Presumably, yes." Ben's sorrowful, pale-blue eyes seemed to be elsewhere for a few minutes.

"It'll be all right, Master," Luke said. "There's still a chance we can get them back."

Han was already waving his hands. "What's all this 'we' stuff, kid?"

"We have to get to Aldran Town," Luke exclaimed. "The royal family needs our help!"

"I hope you mean 'we' as in 'you and the old man.'" Han made a face, holding his longbow close. "Chewie and I have had more trouble than we bargained for on this trip already."

Chewbacca crossed his long arms. "Speak for yourself, mate."

Arthur's fingers were flying. He grabbed a parchment from the pocket in his tight-fitting white and blue trousers. "Is that what you've been going on about? That paper?" Cecil turned to the other three. "Arthur has been insisting for the past half-hour that Princess Leia gave him some parchment roll that's supposed to be a private message for Sir Kenobi. I personally don't know what he's talking about. I haven't seen anyone since the ball ended but Arthur, the Imperial troops, and all of you. With all we've been through as servants for royalty, I suspect Arthur has become a bit eccentric."

Luke winced and rubbed his head. Ben took his in his hands. "I think it would be best if we left. There's nothing more we can do here." The elderly knight turned to Luke. "I want you to concentrate on all of us. I'll help." He turned to the others. "I want all of you to help. Moving large objects, such as humans, works better when there's more minds involved."

"Even ones who really can't use the Force?" Han started. Chewie just elbowed him, his eyes already closed.

Ben chuckled. "Yes, Han, even you. Cecil and Arthur, you too."

Arthur nudged Cecil, his fingers moving sharply. "All right, all right," Cecil fussed, "but I must warn you, I have no such magical powers. My abilities lay in organization and translation."

Luke closed his eyes tightly, concentrating. "How will I know when we're moving, Master?"

"You'll feel it." Ben put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll feel the light."

Even as Ben spoke, a soft blue light did begin to gather around them. When Lord Vader and the Imperials stepped into the ballroom, the only thing that remained of the group was a mist of fading sky-blue sparkles.

"They were here a minute ago!" exclaimed the Imperial trooper. "There was a Force knight with the Princess. He called himself the White Knight. I haven't seen armor like his since I was a child."

Lord Vader stepped into where the last of the sparkles were rapidly dissolving. "Sir Benjamin Kenobi was here. I feel his presence. And someone else..." He concentrated, trying to feel where they may have gone. "A boy...a boy with strong magic..." Vader finally stepped back, the hiss rising in his throat. "There's no more. Kenobi is shielding him, and the others with them. He's trying to protect them, the old fool."

The remaining Imperial troops were searching the ballroom. Two officers came up to him. "We've rounded up the remaining Aldran Court members. All other party guests and servants were sent home or arrested."

"Good." He sent one more impenetrable gaze around the room. "Bring the royal family to Aldran Town and my daughter, Princess Leia, to Bast Castle. I want her to see what happens to those who defy the Empire and my master." He looked around "And burn this castle. It is no longer of use to me. Take the horses and carriages and anything else that you can salvage." He turned to the commanding officer. "The princess is secure in my carriage?"

The man bowed before him. "Yes, your lordship. I must warn you, she's a fierce fighter. She kicks and bites like a wild dog. It took three strong men to hold her down long enough to wind rope around her wrists and ankles and get a handkerchief in her mouth."

Vader just nodded. "I will join her momentarily. We'll be going to Bast Castle. I'm sure Lord Tarkin and my master will be very interested in learning more about her involvement with the Rebels In the Woods." The man bowed and left the room, followed by several of his guards. Vader himself did one more sweep of the area, hoping to feel the power he'd sensed before, but he came up with nothing. Whatever it was, it was vanished now.

A blue light appeared in what remained of the stables where the Falcon sat. Several Imperials were searching the beautiful golden carriage, making certain it contained nothing of value. They were too busy looking for escaped royalty or fine treasure to notice an arrow flying into their neck or two swords being brought down over their heads.

"How clever of you to think to appear outside the stables!" Cecil exclaimed as Luke went to the horses and . "We were able to catch those nasty Imperial soldiers quite by surprise." Arthur's fingers were flying. Cecil made a face. "Yes, I know I didn't do anything. It's not in my job description to hit people over the head!"

Luke went over to the horses, who whinnied and shook with fear. "I don't like this, Ben." He stroked a golden mare who was whinnying uneasily. "We have to let them go, before more Imperials arrive." He pulled over one gentle-looking gray-dappled stallion. "Except for Tauntaun here. I'll ride him. He's my favorite horse in the stable. I can scout on ahead, make sure there's no trouble."

"I agree." Ben and Chewbacca were already throwing the stalls open, leading horses and ponies out of the stables and encouraging them to flee. "There's no reason for the Empire to have them."

Han was shaking his head. "I think it's a waste. A man could sell a couple of these winners to the races and be set for life."

Chewbacca glared at him as he lead a spooked black mare to the entrances. "Mate, these are my clans. They're scared. They've heard what's been going on. They know the humans who invaded the ball will hurt them, or take them away to be little more than slaves."

Ben nodded. The moment the last horse was galloping down the road, he turned towards the others. "I suggest we get moving. We must go to Aldran Town and find out what's become of the royal family, and help stop the Imperials, if we can."

Han groaned. "Great. This is the only way I'll get my money, right?"

"I'm afraid so, Your Majesty." Ben gave him a small, ironic smile and opened the door to the carriage. "After you."

Han was already climbing onto the driver's seat. "Oh no, old man. This is my carriage. I'm drivin'. Chewie, move over." Chewie did so, with a considerable amount of grumbling.

With Luke riding first on the gray pony, they headed down the mountain and towards the valley where Aldran Town nestled between rolling fields, green orchards, and the mysterious Enchanted Woods, where Magic was said to reside, and nothing was at it seemed. But the valiant group had no way of knowing then that they were already too late to save the town...

Princess Leia had never been so insulted in all her life. She'd been tossed into a carriage like a sack of potatoes, trussed up like a holiday goose, and sneered at by every lascivious officer in the Empire. All because her father wanted her to train as a black sorceress! She knew she had some small magical ability, but her family preferred her to tend to her duties, rather than witchcraft. Her father, on the other hand, was consumed by a lust for power. It was the reason she seldom saw him. He was too busy ransacking other kingdoms and adding their wealth to the Empire's coffers to pay much heed to a growing girl.

She was carried off to Bast Castle, Lord Vader's home in the Parched Mountains. The Kingdom of the Empire had once been the beautiful, lush Kingdom of Naboo, greenest of all the Kingdoms. Years of war, neglect, and dark, evil magic had ravaged the land, leaving it almost as dry and barren as the desert wastes of Tattoon. Leia could feel the darkness, even as the carriage bounced down the pitted road. The trees were black and misshapen, their limbs devoid of any color. Blooming plants wilted in the Black Knight's presence. Animals howled in the darkness, their cries sounding like the screams of a lost lover.

Most imposing of all was the Black Crystal Mountain. The mountain was made of the hardest dark Khyber Crystal, a substance so slick and so strong, no one could climb it or penetrate it without the use of magic. Bast Castle, an imposing series of jagged spires and towers, rose out of its summit. It dominated the horizon for miles, blocking the sun's feeble attempt to shine.

The interior was just as forbidding, all heavy dark, sleek furniture with sharp edges. Even the balcony she's dragged to looks sharp. She sneered at the man who met her by the balcony. She recognized him. Small and stiff, in his gray uniform and too-tight boots.

"Govenor Tarkin," she said with a bit of a snarl. "I should have known you'd be holding my father's leash. King Palapatine is too much of a coward to show his face here in the Alliance."

Tarkin just smiled at her, his narrow, pale cheekbones making him look like a death's head. He looked up at Vader's grim visor. "Charming child you have, Vader." He lifted her chin. "Quite charming." The older man turned her face this way and that, as if he were admiring a statue. "It's a shame we just dissolved the Imperial Court, and that the Aldran Court is no more. There will be no one to admire such a pretty face."

Leia would not let either of them intimidate her. "You'll never get all of the Seven Kingdoms in your grasp, Tarkin. There's always a few that will fall through the cracks."

Tarkin sighed. "You know, your father and I argued about what to do with you when he suggested bringing you here. I would have rather done away with you, but he claimed that would merely make you a martyr to your cause. He and His Imperial Majesty both believe you may be of some use to us."

Leia's arms stiffened by her sides. "I will not follow in Father's footsteps and practice the dark arts. I'm no sorceress. I prefer politics."

"Perhaps, Your Highness." Tarkin and Vader lead her out to the balcony. It was midnight. Indigo twilight swept the land, sweeping inky blacks and soft, misty grays across the Parched Mountains and the Aldran Hills. She could see a few tiny, flickering lights in the valley itself, the few remaining lights from Aldran Town. Most people in the valley would be asleep, slumbering deeply in their cottages and timbered houses, dreaming of their loves or their families or their work for the next day.

"Beautiful, isn't it, Your Highness?" Tarkin swept his hand to indicate the horizon. "The Kingdom of Aldran was the fairest and most prosperous land in the Alliance of the Seven Kingdoms." He gave her a tiny smile that barely moved the corner of his mouth. It made her blood run cold. "That was, of course, before the dragons came, and all was burned to the ground."

"Dragons?" Leia tried not to show her fear. "The Sith Dragons?" She could hear the beating of their wings and the rustling of their scales, even as she spoke.

"Yes, the dragons." Vader took his daughter's arms as Tarkin pressed closer to her. "I want to know where in the Enchanted Woods the Rebels are hidden. The Enchanted Woods cover at least three or four Kingdoms, including Empire."

Vader put both hands to his daughter's temples. "We can do this the easy way," he hissed, "or I can use my own powers and rip the location from your mind. You know how it works. It can be very painful, to have thoughts, memories, even your senses and your physical strength stripped from your soul..."

Leia finally looked at the small lights coming from the valley, then at the floor. "Danton," she blurted, saying the first name that came to mind. "They're hidden in the Kingdom of Danton."

Tarkin gave them both that little smile. "There, you see, Lord Vader, your precious little girl can be reasonable." He turned to one of the soldiers. "Prepare the dragons for immediate departure."

"WHAT?!" Leia screamed, her face showing pure horror.

"I'm surprised such a canny politician as yourself would put your trust in another politician." Tarkin patted her on the head. "Quite amusing. The Kingdom of Danton is too far away for the Empire to make an effective show. Aldran, on the other hand, is ideal. No kingdom will dare oppose the Empire now." He looked at Vader. "You may take her to the Death Tower. Far be it from me to disrupt quality time between a father and his delightful little girl."

"I'm not a little girl," Leia snapped angrily, "and I'm not his little girl!" She tried to pull away from her father's arms, but he held her fast. "Father, you don't want to do this. You're the strongest war lord in the Seven Kingdoms, but you allow Tarkin and Palapatine to order you around like you're a common cur!"

"You don't yet understand the ways of the Black Force magic, daughter." Vader wrapped his hands around the girl's arms so hard, she could feel the bruises form. "I must obey my master. As will you, when you become his bride."

"No!" she screamed. "Never! Palapatine is a manipulative, spiteful, ugly old crone. I'd never marry him, and I'll never be his apprentice, either! I'd rather die!"

"That can be arranged!" Vader shoved her towards the troopers. "Take her to the Death Tower. I'll deal with her myself later."

Tarkin watched as the soldiers lead the furious royal woman away. "I still think you should eliminate her. I know she's your flesh and blood, but she's a liability."

"She's our only link to finding the Rebels." Vader started towards the door. "She's also a strong magician, though I believe she's unaware of just how strong. If it could be harnessed...if my master and I could teach her..."

"She keeps refusing, my friend." Tarkin followed him as he made his way to the tower. "She's as stubborn as you are. The King of Aldran has fed her all this nonsense about rebellion and free choice. The only way is the way of the Empire, to rule and be ruled."

"I'll make sure she gets those ideas out of her head when I have my little...discussion...with her." Vader stopped before a long, narrow, winding set of stairs. "There was one other thing. When I was at the ball, I felt a presence...one I haven't felt in years. One felt almost like the power of my old Knight master. The other...it was strangely familiar, and yet, new to me."

"Vader, the Order of the Force Knights and their powers were purged from the Seven Kingdoms twenty years ago. You are all that's left of their religion." Tarkin tugged at his tight uniform. "You see to getting what we need from that girl of yours. I'll deal with Aldran Town."

There was something else Vader wanted to ask his daughter, something he didn't care to admit to Tarkin. He had his own plans for the girl. Wedding her to his master would align the wealth of the Kingdom of Aldran with the military might of the Kingdom of the Empire. Leia, however, had her own fanciful notions of love, probably encouraged by that soft-hearted King Organa. His officers reported seeing her dancing at the ball with two young men, one dressed in the clothes of a Corellian prince, the other wearing the ancient armor of a Force knight. He suspected there was more to both than anyone knew...and his daughter held the key to their identities.

The Falcon was half-way down the mountain when Ben sat back, his face drawn and pale. Luke pulled Tauntaun up alongside the carriage. "Master, are you all right?"

Ben's face was already turning a rather pasty shade of white. "It felt as if thousands of voices cried out in terror before suddenly being silenced."

"You don't look so good, Master." Luke didn't like how helpless the older man suddenly seemed. "We'll have to get you to a healer in Aldran Town."

"That won't be necessary, Luke," Ben insisted. He rubbed his temples. "The vision is already subsiding."

Han snickered from his perch on the driver's seat. Chewbacca whinnied next to him. "Had a little too much to drink at the party, old man?"

Ben's eyes flicked towards the smuggler. "Not at all. I only drank punch at the ball. I believe I just had a Force vision. Part of the Force magic is the ability to see into the future, though this is stronger for some than others."

Han snorted. "Sounds like a lot of mumbo-jumbo to me. No one can see into the future."

Luke ignored Han, rubbing his own head. "Master, I hear something. I'm wondering if I'm having a vision. I hear beating wings, but it's too heavy to be bird's wings, and birds wouldn't be out at this time of night anyway." Luke concentrated. "I hear...hissing. Like lizards."

Han rolled his eyes. "Probably nocturnal animals lookin' for their early mornin' snack."

Ben's blue eyes filled with revulsion as the beating of leathery wings and hissing became louder. The moon, whose soft glow had filtered softly through the trees that lined the road, was blotted by hundreds of long bodies covered in dully glistening scales. "Those are no ordinary lizards," Ben whispered. "They're Sith Dragons."

"But they're extinct!" Luke had never seen a dragon up close. As a child on his aunt and uncle's farm in Tatoon, he'd dreamed of slaying dragons and becoming a knight...but now he was wondering if that was such a good idea. The dragons were long, scaly beasts, longer than the largest battle carriage ever built. He could see their long, sharp claws and spike-like rows of teeth even from this distance.

"Turn the carriage around," Ben ordered Han quickly.

Chewbacca pointed behind him. "That isn't possible, Old Magician. There's no where else to go. They're coming from the direction of the the castle. They probably already burned it."

Luke watched the dragons as they soared in the indigo early-morning sky. "Master," he breathed in shock, "I think they're going towards Aldran Town."

"Isn't there some way we could get around it?" Cecil wailed. Arthur rolled his eyes, his fingers moving rapidly. "I'm not being a coward! I'm being sensible! Sith Dragons are known to eat anything in their paths, including humans. And anything they don't eat, they burn to death!"

"I don't think we can get around it," Ben insisted. "This is the only road out of Aldran."

"The old man's right." Han just flicked the reins. "The only thing we can do is plow through and hope we don't get charbroiled."

Luke looked up as a dragon started breathing right along the road. "Watch out!" He just managed to pull Tauntaun out of the way before she was hit by a wall of flame.

Han flicked the reins harder. "Chewie, try to talk to the horses. See if you can get them to go any faster."

Chewbacca shook his shaggy head. "Han, they're already going at top speed, and that's with them being frightened by those bloody flying reptiles in the sky."

Cecil let out a screech. Arthur's face went pale and his fingers flew rapidly. "I believe those dragons have suddenly decided that we're on the menu for tonight's meal!"

Luke screamed, slashing wildly when one tried to bite at Tauntaun's tail. The dragon reared back, his face now slit open. Luke's sword had begun to glow blue. He slashed at the dragon again...and this time, the light cut right into the dragon. Luke hit the toothsome monster again, letting the light stab it through the heart. He watched in surprise as the light consumed it, finally turning it into a burst of flowers that scattered their petals around the road.

Arthur's fingers flew again. "Arthur is impressed by your showing, Sir Luke," Cecil insisted, "and so am I. How were you able to perform such feats?"

Han raised an eyebrow. "That's a nice trick, kid."

Luke's eyes were as large as two blue robin's eggs. "I'm not entirely sure how I did that. I just...I held the sword, and I thought that I wanted the monster gone, and I attacked it, and...that happened."

"You attacked it in self-defense." Ben's green sword plunged light into another dragon. It changed into soft dust that sparkled in the waning moonlight. "You were trying to rescue us. The Force acknowledged this. The light side of the Force magic cannot kill. It can only transform."

"Yeah, well, transform is good enough for me." Han looked over his shoulder as he flicked the reins harder. "We should be in Aldran Town in a few minutes."

Chewbacca pointed a thick, hairy finger at the dragons. "Looks like someone got there ahead of us, mate."

Indeed, when they arrived in Aldran Town, it was already ablaze. Dragons soared in the sky, puffing great clouds of red-orange smoke onto thatched roofs and timbered walls. Soldiers in black and white Imperial trooper armor fanned the flames, using torches to burn whatever the dragons didn't manage to destroy. What wasn't burned was shredded by dragon claws or hacked into pieces by troopers. Horrified citizens scurried through the streets, fleeing for their lives.

There was some commotion when they arrived at the town square. Cecil and Arthur stuck their heads out. "What's all this rabble doing here?" Cecil fussed. Arthur's fingers few in his friend's face. "I know they're people, not rabble, but they are commoners. More to the point, they're blocking our way."

Ben Kenobi sat back in the carriage, his face even paler than before the dragons arrived. "It's a demonstration. It reminds me..." he closed his eyes "...of when the Imperial Army betrayed the Knights of the Force Order."

Luke's eyes widened. The crowds had become so thick, he had to climb off Tauntaun and lead the terrified pony through the streets. Han and Chewie lead the six white and gray horses, removing their fancy plumage and bridles. The Falcon was already drawing attention. Imperials whispered and pointed. Ordinary peasants glared at such a showy display at a time of crisis.

"Glad I left the crown in the Falcon," Han muttered. "The way people are lookin' at us, you'd think we were Imperials or somethin'."

"They probably think we're rich," Chewbacca whinnied back.

Ben stepped out of the carriage, waving his hands. "Shh!" They'd arrived at the center of Aldran Town. Normally, the town's main square was a beautiful green area, bordered by dusty roads, with a stunning fountain in the center. Tonight, the fountain lay in ruins on the ground, and the grass was blackened and flecked with blood. Luke couldn't really see much more. The square was too busy. Ben, however, watched in horror, his face draining rapidly of color again.

"Citizens of the Kingdom of Aldran," said the small, bony man in the gray silver-trimmed uniform, "you and your people are now a part of the Kingdom of the Empire." Gasps, yells, and general murmurs went up in the crowd. "My name is Moff Tarkin, and I will be your new ruler." The murmurs in the crowds were growing louder, stronger.

"You were known for supporting the Rebels of the Woods, the traitors who have maliciously robbed and assaulted Imperial tax collectors, soldiers, and nobles," Tarkin went on coldly. "The Kingdom of the Empire will not stand for such insubordination."

Ben collapsed on his knees as a familiar figure was dragged through the crowd. Luke gasped in horror. Arthur almost lunged from the carriage, only to be stopped by Cecil, his brown-gold eyes filled with tears. Han narrowed his eyes, while Chewbacca let out a whinny of pure fury.

King Bail Organa was thrown on his knees before Tarkin. "Where are my wife and daughter?" the black-haired man demanded.

"Oh no, Organa, you're not asking the questions here anymore." Tarkin's grin became almost skeletal. "The rest of your family are making quite interesting statues at Bast Castle." One corner of his mouth turned up, now a hideous sneer. "Except your niece Princess Leia. Lord Vader is preparing her to wed his master at Bast Castle. She'll make a fine Queen of the Empire."

"Leia will never agree to that," Bail spat. "She's too independent for even Vader to control. She knows her own mind too well." His dark eyes crinkled in a knowing smile. "She's too much like her father."

"Perhaps." Tarkin turned to the soldiers behind him, all holding the black longbows and silver-tipped arrows of the Imperial Army. "I have no more use for him." He turned to one of the dragons. "You may devour him. He looks like he'd be a good solid morsel."

"No!" Luke started towards the remains of the fountain, but there were too many people. There was the sickening sound of the king screaming, then crunching bones, spurting blood, and gnawed flesh. People shrieked in horror, turning in disgust and shock from the sight.

Luke was already the old man's side. Ben looked faint, like he was barely awake. "Master, isn't there something we can do to stop this?"

"Are you crazy, kid?" Another arm wrapped itself around Ben's shoulders. "This crowd's noisy enough as it is." Han helped Luke get Ben to his feet and into the carriage. "I think we'd better get out of here. This is gonna get uglier, and I don't really feel like either bein' shot by the Imperial Army or cooked over easy by a dragon."

Cecil was weeping openly in the cart. "Oh, my poor Master Bail! He was such a good employer. He always knew where the good porcelain was, and he never scolded anyone who didn't deserve it." Arthur blew his nose loudly. "Those terrible Imperials! How could they do this?"

"You heard Tarkin." Han looked up at Cecil as he and Luke got the half-conscious Ben into the carriage. "He doesn't want anyone goin' against him. Your employer must have gotten to his goat somehow."

Ben opened his eyes. "The royal family of Aldran openly aided the Rebels in the Woods." He took the message from Arthur. "That's what this is about. It's for the Rebels. It's a warning from Bail about the dragons. They're going to burn the Enchanted Woods."

Luke's soft blue eyes were filled with pure horror. "Oh no! We can't let them do that!"

Han was shaking his head. "All I want is my money."

Ben looked up at the gypsy. "Which you won't be able to receive unless we can get to the Rebels." He frowned. "We must find Princess Leia. She's the last remaining member of the Royal Family of Aldran."

"Wait a minute!" The gypsy thief stepped away, his hazel eyes flabbergasted. "Didn't you hear Tarkin? They have her at Bast Castle. Even if you could get up the Black Crystal Mountain, it's guarded by a thousand troops, not to mention the Sith Dragons."

Chewbacca glared at him. "I can't believe what I'm hearin', mate. That poor lass is locked up in some tower, and you want to abandon her?"

"He's right." Luke nodded. "We have to go after her. She's the only one who knows how to find the Rebels In the Woods." He murmured into Han's ear. "You know, she's rich."

"Rich." Han looked up at the boy with interest.

"Han, she's a princess. The Rebels will probably be willing to pay you a huge reward for her."

Han raised an eyebrow. "How much are we talking about?"

Luke grinned. "More well than you can imagine!"

"I dunno." The gold flecks in Han's almond-shaped hazel eyes glimmered. "I can imagine quite a bit."

Ben looked up from the carriage. "You'll get it, Solowolf, and more."

"I'd better." Han climbed into the driver's seat. Chewbacca somehow managed to fall in next to him. "If we leave now, we can get at least a day's start on those flying barbecues."

What they didn't realize was that they were being watched. The man in the green armor whom Han Solowolf had avoided at the ball kept a vigil in the woods near the square. He sat rigidly in a large, rounded gray and red carriage as imposing as his gray-green apparel. When they headed for the road to the northern kingdoms, he went in the opposite direction, towards the Kingdom of Tatoon.

Leia watched the destruction of Aldran Town from the window of the tallest, most isolated tower in Bast Castle. It was called the Death Tower, for this is where only the most important and guarded prisoners were held. Indeed, the security on the Tower was so tight, the window was the only way in or out. There was no doorway, nor stairs. Magical charms had been placed on the tower to keep out flying animals and carriages.

Leia had tried to assuage her anger and loneliness by pulling her velvety brown hair out of the two thick buns and combing out the tangles with her fingers, but all she could think of was the pain she felt. She knew her uncle and aunt were dead. She could feel it. They had passed on to the Netherworld. She closed her eyes, trying to will the visions away, but all she could see was her aunt's lovely face frozen forever in a stone mask, her uncle being lifted into a mouth filled with needle-like teeth...

"Leia!" A sonorous, almost mechanical hiss disrupted her unsettling vision. "Leia, my daughter, let down your hair!"

She did as she was told. The only way to get into the tower was by climbing her dark tresses. They were so long, they brushed the ground beneath Vader's feet. "Father," she complained, wincing as he started up the side of the tower, "be careful. All that armor makes you heavy! I don't want you yanking my hair out!"

Lord Vader was more nimble than Leia would have thought, given all the metal he wore. She supposed it was part of his Black Knight training. He finally made it in, carrying a burlap bag with him. "I want to have a father-daughter discussion with you, my girl."

She rolled her eyes. "I already know about the birds and the bees."

Vader wasn't listening to her snippy retort. He pulled out a handful of black crystal. Her breath quickened. "You know what these are, daughter. Black Khyber crystals can manipulate a creature in any way the holder chooses. They can drain the very lifeblood from a man...or wring the truth from a stubborn girl."

"Father," Leia said in exasperation, "I told you where the Rebel base is, and you burned my home to the ground and killed my aunt and uncle. What more do you want from me? I'd give you my blood, but we already share that, not that I'm proud of the fact."

Her father's shiny-gloved hand suddenly wrapped around her slender white throat. She fought for air as the breath was violently torn from her lungs. "You'll not talk to me in that insolent manner." He ran one long black-clad finger across her cheek. "Tell me about those two men you were dancing with at the ball. My officers claimed they saw you with a man in black velvet and a knight in antique armor."

She struggled to get the words out. "I don't..." She tried to breathe, but the squeezing only became more violent. "I don't know. The taller one claimed...to be a prince. The boy was...an apprentice...to an older knight."

He squeezed harder. "You were interested in them."

"No..." She desperately wrapped her smaller hands around his. "The boy...nice enough...something familiar about him. The prince...was an arrogant ass."

"Your eyes say differently." He took hold of her long hair and yanked her face until her wide brown eyes faced his. She was still breathing heavily, trying to take deep, long swallows of air. "Look at me, child. I want to know who they are. One of them was a Light Force magician. The other was a liar." He pressed one of the black crystals close to her soft neck. "You will not have them. The King will provide for you and train you to become a black sorceress. You'll have power you never believed possible."

She tried to twist her head from his hands, but he held her plaits tightly. "If power means I become a monster who destroys an innocent kingdom and murders its king and queen in cold blood, I want no part of it!"

Vader let out an angry hiss, finally lifting her in the air and throwing her against the far wall. Her left elbow hit solid rock. She grabbed it with a cry, her eyes bearing all the anger and hatred buried in her torn heart. "I may be your daughter, but I'm not your property."

"That remains to be seen." He dragged her to the window, threw her hair over, letting it flow to the ground. "You will be a prisoner in this tower until you see the error of your rash ways. When I come with food for you, I'll call you to let down your hair."

She turned from him, still angry. "I'd rather starve than eat something you've provided."

"If that's what you wish." Leia watched him writhe down her cascading locks, looking more and more like a metallic version of the dragons he controlled. As soon as he left, she pulled up her hair and began combing out the tangles with her fingers again...but she didn't get too far before the tears started to come. Soon, she was weeping into her hair, weeping for her home in flames and her dead family and the father who had become more of a demon than a man.

It took nearly a day for the six men in the golden carriage to arrive at Bast Castle. The terrain in the Kingdom of the Empire was the most treacherous in the entire Seven Kingdoms. Any land that wasn't rocky or barren was sticky, murky swampland.

Finally, as dusk began to overtake the Parched Mountains, the jagged edifice of Bast Castle loomed in the distance. It truly took one's breath away. Luke couldn't believe how slick and glassy it looked, even from a distance.

Practical Han, as usual, was less concerned with the mountain's gleaming appearance. "How the hell are we gonna get up that thing? It's too steep to just ride up. I don't see any roads, either. And what about that drawbridge? It probably has a hundred guards surrounding it."

Ben turned to Luke on his pony. "We could use our magic."

"Can we do that?" Luke was a bit surprised. "The carriage is awfully big, and what about Tauntaun?"

Ben leaned out of the carriage and took Luke's hand. "We can if we do it together. We'll need all the light magic we can muster to lift all of us, the horses, and the carriage."

Arthur closed his eyes, his fingers wiggling the message that Cecil should do the same. "Very well," the taller man in the gold uniform said with a sigh, "but I'm not certain it'll work. We're moving a lot more than just our group this time."

Chewbacca closed his eyes. "Trust the magic, Stiff-Legged One, and it will guide you." Han kept his eyes open, since he was driving, but he did concentrate.

There was nothing for a few moments. The carriage continued to gallop along. Han frowned as he heard more hooves behind them. "If you're gonna get us up that mountain, old man, you'd better do it now." Han pointed over his shoulder. "There's at least three or four Imperial soldiers on our tail." He ducked as arrows started flying.

Han couldn't exactly describe how it happened. One minute, they were on the ground, the black crystal mountain looming directly over them. The next, there was a dusty blue light, like thousands of stars, gathering around the carriage and the horses. As the stars gathered, the horses and the carriage lifted off the ground, and the carriage flew up the mountainside, hardly even scratching the sheer surface. The Imperial soldiers on horseback were left far behind.

Han loved it. He cheered loud and long. "This is great!" he hooted. "I always wanted to fly. How is this happening, anyway?"

"Force magic, mate," Chewbacca said simply. They kept flying, gliding to the very top of the mountain and right over the castle's walls and closed drawbridge and into the main courtyard. Han finally landed in what appeared to be a stable. He could see rows of black and gray horses, with imposing carriages and carts to match them.

Luke almost fell off of Tauntaun. "Whew!" He wiped his brow, holding onto his horse to keep him steady. "That takes a lot out of you."

Arthur and Cecil had their arms around Ben. "It requires a great deal of power to lift seven horses, six humans, and a large carriage," the older knight explained. "We'll be back on our feet in a few minutes, after we rest."

Han looked over his shoulder. "I don't think we're gonna have the time." Three guards and two officers were already making their way to the stables. "I think someone saw us on the way in." He looked over his shoulder at the inside of the Falcon. "I have an idea."

To the surprise of the soldiers and officers, there was no one in the Falcon when they arrived. They searched every crack and crevice thoroughly, but found nothing but velvet trim and leather seats. Searching the stables turned up nothing, either. All of the men stood and saluted when Lord Vader himself strode into the stables, the hay crunching under his metal-booted feet.

Vader wasted no time. "Have you found anything?"

"No, sir," one of the officers reported. "They may be hiding in the courtyard."

Vader shook his head. "There wouldn't have been time. I want you to get tools. Burn this carriage, if you have to. Do what you must to search this carriage."

The Dark Lord had his reasons. "I feel...something..." He murmured as he left. It was the same feeling he had at the ballroom. A faint but familiar flicker in the Force magic...and the very familiar magic of his old master, Sir Benjamin Kenobi. _He must have come to rescue the Princess of Aldran. He never could resist a damsel in distress._

The flashback came unbidden. He and Ben in the Queen's room at Naberrie Castle, now Bast Castle, seemingly centuries ago, but really just two decades past. The scorpions, so close to his beloved Queen Padme's cheek. The boy who leaped in, sword drawn, slicing the rasping, spiny creatures in two, even as she awoke. Her. His Padme, she of the eyes like the rich earth of Naboo, the hair that curled around shoulders as delicate as a swan's, the smile that could light up the gloomiest day. She who believed in him, always. She looked so much like her daughter, his Leia...whom his old master wanted to take away. He would not let it happen.

The moment the men trooped away, following their master, a touseled brown head popped out of one of the seats. "All clear." Han pushed the seat off, revealing him and Luke.

"It's a good thing you had these compartments." He and Cecil had joined Han in the right seat. Ben was already helping Arthur and a cramped Chewbacca out of the left one.

"I use them for smuggling," Han explained. "Never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them."

Luke just barely managed to climb out of seat in the silver armor. "Well, now what do we do? The Imperials will be back here any minute!"

Han grinned. "You know...we might be able to use those guys."

Arthur's fingers were flying. Cecil stretched his long limbs as he translated his friend. "Pardon Arthur and me, Captain Solowolf, but just what do you mean by that?"

"This." He popped his head out of the stables. "They're coming back. Three of them. I think we can take them."

Indeed, the three soldiers barely had the time to cry out before one was felled by an arrow in the arm, another was hit over the head with a sword, and the third had a hairy hand around his neck. Han, Cecil, and Chewbacca put on the armor right away, making use of Ben's magic to get it to fit the muscular horse-man. Luke and Ben used what little magic they had to make their own armor more closely resemble the white and black pieces worn by the Imperial army.

Cecil and Arthur bound the men with rope and rags, then piled hay over them. Arthur's fingers flew. "We were able to ask the men a few questions before we gagged them," his taller friend explained. "They're keeping Princess Leia in the Death Tower. Castle scuttlebutt has it that Lord Vader has personally ordered her to remain there until such time she agrees to wed the King Palapatine, the ruler of this country. It's quite against her will, apparently. She has no desire for such a union to take place, but His Lordship is firm in allying the Kingdom of Aldran to the Kingdom of the Empire."

"So he can take over the lands for both," Han finished. "Pretty typical for royalty."

"Oh no!" Luke wailed. "That poor girl. That's worse than choosing your husband at a ball. We have to rescue her!"

"What about all those guards out there?" Han reminded him. "Not to mention Vader. And unless you two have enough magic left to get us over that wall, we're going to need to get the drawbridge open."

Ben pulled out his sword. "Leave that to me."

Luke leaped to his side. "I want to come with you."

"No, Luke. You help the others rescue the Princess. She, the servants, and that message have to be delivered to the Rebels, or the remaining Seven Kingdoms will suffer the same fate as Aldran." Ben put a hand on the boy's shoulder, even as he protested. "Our destinies are on different paths from here on, my boy. Put your faith in the Force...and in yourself. You're stronger than you believe."

Luke watched sadly as Ben went in the opposite direction from them, toward the front of the castle.

Han took his arm. "Kid, if we're gonna do this, we have to get goin' now. Let the old man do what he has to do."

"All right." The five men hurried along the courtyard, trying to look like ordinary soldiers. It wasn't easy when one of them was smaller than the average soldier, one of them was thinner, one was far larger, and one was in a footman's uniform, but they somehow managed to avoid the regular guards.

Han lead the group, his longbow slung as casually over his shoulder as possible in armor. "Does anyone know where we're going? This is a big courtyard."

Arthur's fingers flew. He had grabbed an apron back in the stables and thrown it over his uniform to appear less conspicuous. Not that it helped much. The apron was almost twice as large as he was, more resembling a dress on him than an an apron. He spoke with the fingers of one hand while holding up the apron with the other.

"Arthur, slow down!" Cecil sounded exasperated. "You know I have trouble translating when you talk with one hand." Arthur made a face, his gestures becoming a bit less rapid. Cecil turned to the others. "He says he found out from one of the guards in the stables that the Death Tower is in the back of the complex, the tallest tower in the prison area."

"That still doesn't give us much to work with, mate," Chewbacca snorted.

That was when Han heard an absolutely beautiful voice. "Hey, what's that?" It was a woman's voice, a deep, gentle contralto. He'd never heard anything that was more beautiful...or sadder.

Luke heard the music, too. "I've never heard such a pretty voice."

Arthur was already weeping on Cecil's arm. "Please control yourself, Arthur. You'll rust my armor!" Cecil turned to the others. "The song she's performing is an old Aldran folk tune about a young woman who was imprisoned by her jealous father, who had killed her lover."

Han made a face. "Not exactly your light listening." Luke was already darting towards the back of the Castle, following the voice. The others hurried after him. "Kid, hold on! She's probably got a hundred guards surroundin' her. We're gonna have to be careful."

Luke stopped suddenly. His breath quickened. "No," he gasped, "not a hundred guards. Just one. A black magician...I can feel it."

Han grabbed his arm. "How the hell are we gonna get past a black magician?"

Chewbacca pulled them all back into an alley between two buildings. "Mates, watch out! There's someone comin'!"

That someone was the Black Knight, the same imposing figure Luke saw at the ball. It seemed rather odd for him to be carrying a picnic basket, but there it was, a typical wicker specimen hanging over his armored arm. He stopped before the tower and called to the one window in his booming bass voice, "My daughter, let down your hair!" The longest brown hair Luke ever saw dropped to the ground.

"Well, well." Han smirked. "Looks like we have our way in."

"Yeah, but what about Vader?" Luke rubbed his head. "His magic is strong. I've never felt black magic like this."

Han shrugged. "So we wait until the father-daughter moment's over." He turned to the others. "Is anyone here a good mimic? I'm not great at imitations myself, but if one of us could sound like Big, Dark, and Ugly out there, we might be able to get the Princess to let down her hair and get us into the Tower."

Luke grinned, despite his headache. "Oh, I love doing voices. I used to mimic the stable masters for some of the other servants, and I did the voices of farmers in Tatoon for my friends when I lived there."

Han nodded. "Perfect. Do you think you could manage Vader, kid?"

Luke shrugged. "I could try. I don't see any other way of us getting in."

A crash and a screech from the tower made them all jump. When Luke looked up, Vader was climbing down the hair again. He carried the basket again, but Luke could distinctly see a dent in it where it had been thrown or kicked. Vader just looked angry. He stormed away from the Tower, his black cape flowing behind him.

Cecil looked faint. "I'm not sure this is a good idea, Sir Luke. It seems that Lord Vader left the Tower in a frightful temper. Princess Leia does have a rather peppery temper herself. Perhaps we should let her alone to calm herself before we attempt to remove her from the premises."

"We can't do that," Han complained, "or we'll be here all day. She's a princess. Who knows how long it'll be before she finishes her tantrum?"

Luke nodded. "Han's right. It has to be now." Still rubbing his head, he crept to the Tower, making sure no guards were around before he did so. "My daughter, let down your hair!" he yelled in the deepest bass voice he could manage.

"Father," called the beautiful voice from the Tower, "I told you, I'm not speaking to you. And do you have a cold? Your voice sounds strange."

"Uh, no, daughter," Luke said quickly, "but I wish to discuss a matter of great importance."

"That's what you always say." There was a sigh, and then an annoyed "very well," and the velvety-brown tresses tumbled out of the window.

It was far easier for Luke to climb the Princess's hair than it was for Vader. He was smaller and lighter, and his armor wasn't as cumbersome. Leia noticed, too. "Father?" she said as Luke pulled himself towards the window, "did you finally take off some of that armor? You're not as heavy as usual."

Something was different about this one, though. It wasn't her father. It was the shortest guardsmen she'd ever seen. Usually, the Kingdom of the Empire prided itself on conscripting only the strongest and heartiest young men in the land for its Imperial Army, but this one was almost scrawny under his ill-fitting armor. She raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a bit small for a guardsman?"

"Your Highness?" The guard said hurriedly. "Oh...my armor is different." He pulled off the helmet. "I'm Luke Skywalker. From the ball. I'm here to rescue you."

Leia turned around in surprise. "The apprentice knight from the ball! How did you get here? My father has guards everywhere..."

"Magic, Your Highness." Luke had to wince at the state she was in. Her white and silver lace gown had a jagged rip in the elbow where an angry purple bruise was forming, and the skirt was dusty and torn. He could see bruise marks on her wrists, and her eyes were red-rimmed from crying. He gestured at the window. "I'll explain it when we're on the ground. I brought the servants, and we have your message to the Rebels. My master Ben Kenobi is getting the drawbridge down..."

"Sir Benjamin Kenobi?" Leia now looked far more eager. "We have to help him! Did you bring the rope?"

Luke blinked. "Rope?"

Leia nodded. "How else are we going to get down? I can't climb my own hair."

"I could try with my magic." He concentrated. Luke was surprised when Leia did, too, gently taking his hand in hers. There was a soft blue light around their hand. When it subsided, a long, silken, braided rope lay on the floor.

Leia smiled. "We did it!"

Luke looked up at her, surprised. "You can...you're..."

"Force-sensitive?" Leia was already pulling her massive locks back into the two buns they were in at the ball. "Yes, I am. I can perform magic, same as you. I don't often do it. I prefer to do things the normal way. This is an emergency, though." She grabbed the rope, tied it to a hook in the window, and threw it over. "Come on, White Knight." Luke was too shocked to do anything but follow her to the ground.

Unfortunately, they had no sooner descended than they were spotted by a contingent of Imperial guards. Han and Chewbacca were already exchanging arrows with them. Han had taken off his helmet, complaining about the heat. Leia glared at him. "It figures you wouldn't know how to conduct a proper rescue. You can't even behave like a proper prince."

"Hello to you too, Your Highness," Han grumbled as he loaded another arrow. "You know, it wouldn't hurt you be a little grateful. The kid and I just saved your rear from that tower."

"Well, you got in here," Leia pointed out. "Do you have a plan for getting out?"

Han just nodded at Luke. "He and the old man are the brains here, sweetheart."

Luke didn't have a chance to reply. Leia grabbed his cheap Imperial-issue bow and quiver and shot a flurry of arrows at the oncoming guards. "Do you at least have a carriage or a horse or a way for us to escape?"

"Yeah." Han sent a perfect arrow right into a trooper's uncovered arm. "My carriage, the Falcon, is at the stables. It's guarded, but we may be able to make a distraction of some kind."

"Good enough." Leia tossed Luke his bow and arrow. "Alright, boys, concentrate. We're getting to the stables the quick way."

Even as the troopers charged, there was a light around the group. To their collective shock, by the time they made it to the spot where the group stood, they had vanished. Only a burst of blue starlight remained to show where they had been.

The six reappeared in the stables in the same blue light. Three soldiers guarded the Falcon. Luke's sword, Han's bow and arrows, and Chewbacca's fists made short work of them. Leia was stroking the horses' manes, giving them the strangest looks.

She turned to the two men. "The horses are all right. The Imperials did nothing to harm them. In fact, they fed them. They were upset they didn't feed them cheese, though." The princess' gaze turned from one man to the other. "They told me they used to be mice. There's only one way that could happen, and that's with Force magic."

Han threw up his hands. "Don't look at us. That was the old man's idea."

"Ben!" Luke exclaimed. "We've got to find him! He isn't here!"

Han had shed his armor and was already climbing next to Chewbacca on the driver's seat. Luke waved his hand, returning his armor to its original silver color. "Kid, we'll pick him up at the drawbridge. Everyone in who's getting outta here!" Leia jumped in the carriage. Luke climbed on Tauntaun, stroking his whitish-gray mane and doing his best to calm him.

Cecil wasn't having as much luck getting his armor off as he had getting it on. Arthur did his best to help. "This is why I became a butler, not a soldier!" the taller man wailed to his friend as he tried to pull off the leg guards. "Ouch! You're twisting my leg, you mop-headed ignoramus!"

Han made a face. "Are you two coming, or are you gonna keep playin' with the armor for the rest of the night?"

"I'm sorry, Captain Solowolf," Cecil fussed, "but we're doing the best we...oh!" Arthur finally just opened the door, pushed his friend inside head-first, and followed him in.

Han looked over his shoulder. "Ok, that's everyone but the old man. We'll get him at the drawbridge. Let's go!"

Leia popped her head out the carriage door as they backed out of the stables. "Doesn't it seem rather strange that there aren't more guards here?"

Han nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I wonder where they all went?"

Several soldiers were running past them, even as they galloped across the complex. "I think we're about to find out, mate." Chewbacca pointed towards the drawbridge, where the sounds of clanging metal and clashing crystal could be heard.

Luke gasped. Ben and the Black Knight Vader were locked in fierce combat, the light from their swords blazing in the oncoming night. Ben's green sword glowed bright and strong against Vader's blood-red saber. Just beyond them was the open drawbridge. Several soldiers were already running over, drawn by the confusion.

"The circle is now complete," Vader was saying. "When I last fought you, I was but a learner. Now I am the master."

"Only the master of evil, Black Knight." Ben was doing his best to defend the Black Knight's blows, but they were far stronger than his. It had been years since the old knight had used his saber for anything besides training Luke. "You can't win. If you strike me down, I will only become more powerful." Luke's eyes widened. Ben saw him and drew back before turning to Vader. "You only sense part of the Force magic. There's more to what we can do than power, Vader."

"I care nothing for your foolish light magic, old man," Vader snarled. "This game ends here."

Ben only nodded. "I believe you're right." Ben simply stepped away, throwing his sword to the ground. "It is time for the game to end."

Luke screamed in horror when Vader's red saber sliced through Ben's head...but though the helmet rolled to the ground, there was no head in it. The gold and black armor clattered before Vader's feet, empty. Ben had disappeared in a soft puff of blue smoke. Vader was still checking the Master Force Knight's armor when he looked up...just in time to see the Falcon rolling by him.

Han had all six horses going as fast as they could. Luke shot arrow after arrow at the guards, venting all his anger and loss on the soldiers. Four guardsmen were quickly raising the drawbridge. "Kid," Han yelled, "cut the chain on the drawbridge! They're tryin' to keep us in!"

Luke concentrated. The blue crystals in his blade lit up with a glow that brightened the inky darkness of midnight. He easily cut through one chain, then the other. Even as he swung his sword, he swore he heard Ben's voice. "Run, Luke," it whispered, "run to the Enchanted Woods. You'll be safe there." Luke nodded, following them. The Falcon and the horse flew down the mountain, speeding towards the forest.

Luke had forgotten one thing Ben told him. It was just a flicker at first. Han's black velvet jacket slowly transformed into an old leather vest; the flowing white blouse became a tattered yellowish shirt. Luke's silver armor was tarnished and rusted.

"What's happening?" Cecil called from inside the carriage. "The seats are losing their padding, the walls are splintering, and Arthur's back in his blacksmith's apron!" There was a pause before Cecil turned his head back to the carriage, sounding a little annoyed. "No, Arthur, we can't go back and look for your uniform. That was Sir Kenobi's doing, remember?"

Indeed, the entire carriage was changing, even as they charged down the Black Crystal Mountain. The Falcon's paint cracked and peeled. The tires became smaller, more bent. One door came off its hinge. Han managed to roll into a grove of thick, gnarled trees at the base of the mountain as the blue light became brighter and brighter. "Everyone out!" Han yelled as he jumped off the driver's seat.

All six managed to tumble into the grove before the last blast of blue light overwhelmed the carriage. When the light faded, the Falcon looked as dilapidated as it had three days before. Six white and gray mice scurried off into the trees. A shaggy brown horse trotted up to Han, nudging his cheek.

"Hi, Chewie." Han stroked his friend's nose. "Guess it was too good to last, huh?"

Leia gave them all a very frosty look. "Would one of you mind telling me just who you are and what you're doing? You're not a knight and a prince, I know that much."

Luke frowned. "My name really is Luke Skywalker." He nodded at Han. "That's Han Solowolf. His horse is Chewbacca." Han smirked and wiggled his fingers at the princess. Chewie snorted. "You probably know Arthur and Cecil from Aldran Castle." Both men bowed deeply before her. "Your Highness, I am a knight..or at least, Sir Kenobi was training me as one." Luke bit his lip, trying not to cry in front of the princess. "I don't know what I'm going to do without him."

Leia put an arm around him. "There wasn't anything you could have done."

Han winced as the sounds of wild animals were heard in the distance. "Come on, kids. We're not out of the woods yet. The Imperials will probably be around any minute."

Luke and Han hitched the two horses to the Falcon. Leia and the servants kept an eye out for the Empire. The Princess rushed over as Han climbed into the driver's seat. "Here they come!"

Indeed, even as Leia spoke, a volley of arrows flew over Han and Chewbacca's heads. "Can you drive a carriage, Your Worship?" Han asked. "If you can drive, I'll deal with the Imperials." He turned to Luke. "You handle with the ones with swords, kid."

Leia climbed into the driver's seat as Han got down. "I learned to drive a carriage as soon as I could pick up the reins."

"Good." Han got in next to her, his longbow and quiver slung over his shoulder. "All right, Your Worship, I think we're..." he ducked another arrow "...ready."

Han shot every arrow in his quiver at the four Imperials on horseback who were following them. Luke fought with two more with his sword. He cheered when he managed to get the man stuck in a thick tangle of brier bushes. "I got one, Han!" he exclaimed to his friend.

"Don't get cocky, kid," Han countered. He couldn't help his own grin and cheer as he ably shot two more Imperials and knocked the driver of their carriage off his vehicle. The last carriage finally rolled into a ditch that had somehow opened in the middle of the forest floor.

"Where did that come from?" Han looked over at Luke. "Did you create that ditch?"

Luke shook his head. "I didn't even see it until a second ago."

Leia shrugged. "Well, whomever made it did us a favor. I don't see any more soldiers." She slowed Chewbacca and Tauntaun to a trot. "Papa always did say this place was called the Enchanted Woods for a reason. There's all kinds of magic here, dark and light. In Aldran, they say that if the magic in the Woods favors you, it'll protect you from all who would try to harm you."

"It's done me no good!" Cecil wailed in the carriage. "I think I'm melting in this armor! This is all your fault, Arthur. You're a terrible footman. You can't even take off armor properly." There was a pause, no doubt while Arthur's flying fingers gave his friend a scathing reply. "Easy for you to say! You're not the one wearing enough metal to cover a whole fleet of battle carriages!"

Han shook his head. "Not a bad rescue, huh Your Highness? Sometimes, I amaze even myself."

Leia frowned. "Something's wrong here, Han. I sense it. I think we're being followed."

The gypsy smirked. "Not this cart, little girl."

The princess let out a sigh. "At least Arthur still has that message."

"Why is that message so important, we were almost killed over it?"

"It's a warning," Leia explained. "The Sith Dragons are going to attack the Enchanted Woods in three days. I only hope that when that message is analyzed, we can find a weakness in the dragons' make up that will allow us to defeat them. It's not over yet."

"It is for me, little girl." Han glared at her. "Look, I have no desire to be involved with your Rebels, no matter where they're hiding. I don't steal money for anyone but me. I'm in it for the reward."

"You needn't worry about your reward," Leia snapped. "If money is all that you love, then that's what you'll receive."

Han frowned and leaned back, trying to ignore Leia. If he let himself admit it, he was beginning to like the girl. She had real spunk. Luke had become a good friend, too. He was a nice kid, too nice to be mixed up in all this rebel business. Han wasn't used to humans treating him kindly. He'd long decided that the only creature he could depend on besides himself was Chewbacca.

Luke replaced Leia in the driver's seat as she went in the back to rest. "What do you think of her, Han?"

"I'm tryin' not to, kid." He watched the last of her shapely legs in the torn white gown make it into the cart. "I dunno, though. She's got a lot of spirit. Hey, do you think a princess and a guy like me..."

"No!" Luke said quickly. Han couldn't help his grin. It was obvious the kid had his own feelings for Her Royal Highness. Despite his amusement, maybe it was just as well he wasn't sticking around. He didn't really want to compete with Luke for the girl. They were both peasants. It was more than likely she'd end up marrying some prince from a distant land, anyway. That's what royalty did.

It was nightfall before the Han realized the ground was becoming stickier and more dense. The air was hideously humid, and thick enough to cut with a knife. It smelled rotten, heavy with ancient vegetation and mold.

Luke wrinkled his nose. "Where are we?"

Leia poked her head out, a piece of tulle over her mouth and nostrils. "I think we're in the Dagobah Swamps. They're on the edge of the Kingdom of the Empire and the Kingdom of Yavin."

Han threw one hand over his face. "Yeah, and on the edge of killing my nose. What died?"

Cecil poked his head out, pushing a rag over his nose. "Many things die here, Captain Solowolf. The Dagobah Swamp is notorious for its strange and flesh-eating creatures and stagnant pools that will suck a man to their death."

"Great," Han muttered.

The two horses stopped suddenly before a great, wide pool of water. It was murky and black, with sludge and greenish algae blooms around the edges. Luke swore he heard rumbles beneath the surface. Tauntaun and Chewbacca reared back, neither budging another inch.

"Well, this is just wonderful." Han took Chewie's reins. "Come on, old boy. Don't be stubborn on me."

Leia stepped out of the carriage. "Nice to see your pet takes after you."

Han rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Your Worship. And Chewie isn't a pet. He's more like my co-driver."

"Tauntaun won't move, either." Luke stepped into the brackish water, his sword drawn. "There's something alive in here. I feel it."

Leia followed him. "Luke, I feel it, too...and it's hungry. We're going to have to find another way around."

That was when they heard the growl and saw the tentacle slither out of the water. "Did you see that?" Luke exclaimed, slashing his sword at it.

That didn't prove wise. The moment Luke's sword touched the water, a tentacle reached out and grabbed the boy's metal-covered torso, dragging him into the water!

"Luke!" Leia screamed. She tried to stab at it with a fallen branch from one of the trees, but all she could see was an occasional tentacle.

"Damn it! Kid!" Han waded in after them with his bow and arrows. "Glad I found my emergency arrow supply in the Falcon! I used up most of them on the Imperial guards." He shot at the creature, but the arrows did little besides sink into the mire.

Cecil turned to Arthur in horror. "Arthur, there must be something we can do! We can't just leave them there!"

Arthur nodded and rushed back over to the Falcon. He leaned into one of the trunks in the back of the cart, tossing things this way and that, before emerging with a long, thick coil of rope. He tossed one end at Cecil and threw the other in the water.

Han nodded, taking one part of the rope. "Kid, grab hold of this!"

Luke briefly emerged, tentacles coiled around his slender body. His hand was trying to cut the tentacle, but he couldn't reach it. "Han, shoot at it! I can't reach my sword!"

"Where?" Han yelled, trying to find a part of the creature that wasn't hanging onto his friend. The armor may have been magical, but it was also old. Han had his doubts about its ability to repel arrows, no matter what the old man claimed.

Leia tried to poke at it, her own slipper-shod feet skidding on the mucky ground. The boy and the creature finally disappeared under the muck, without so much as a splash indicating they'd ever been there.

Han gulped. "I have a bad feeling about this."

The only sound for a few minutes was of animals chirping in the underbrush. Suddenly, there was another splash, and a wet, slime-crusted Luke emerged from the murk, coughing and hacking up sludge.

Leia and Han both got there first. "Kid," Han exclaimed, "how did you do it?"

"I don't know." Luke spit out more water. "He just let go of me and disappeared."

"That's great," Han complained. "Sludge monsters of unusual sizes. Guess it beats rodents."

"Don't give the swamp ideas." Leia frowned. "I think we're going to have to leave the cart here. We might get the horses around that monster, but the cart will get stuck. We'll have to come back for it."

Han glared at her as he grabbed the rope, tossing the ends to her and Luke. "Look, Your Worship, it's my cart. I've worked hard on her. There's no way I'm going to leave her to the Imperial Army."

Luke took the very end. "We'll come back for it later, Han, after we've found the Imperials." He put a hand on his scabbard, only to realize it was empty. "My sword's gone!" He groaned. "I must have lost it when I tried to cut the tentacle. If Ben wasn't already dead, he'd kill me. He said that thing was my life!"

It took Cecil, Arthur, and both horses to tug the trio out of the thick sludge. "Luke," Leia began when they were all sprawled on the shoreline, "we might be able to round up enough magic to cloak the horses from the monster, at least long enough to get across the lake."

Luke nodded. "It's the only way." He turned to his friend. "Han, bring anything you can't live without from the Falcon. We'll go back for it later."

"We'd better," Han muttered. "I need that cart for business."

Cecil wiped his hands on the rag he'd used over his nose. "May I suggest we leave this wretched place far behind?" Arthur's fingers flew behind him. "Arthur agrees. While we were able to escape the creature in the water, there may be other servant-eating monstrosities we'd best avoid."

Luke nodded, climbing on Tauntaun. Han slung saddlebags from the Falcon over both horses. "I'll take Leia. Han, you take Cecil and Arthur. Chewie's bigger. He can handle more weight."

Arthur grinned and signed in Cecil's face. "He wasn't talking about me, you undersized ninny! He was talking about you. You may be smaller than I am, but you are much more plump. I've said you need to stop sneaking slices of rubyberry pie from under Cook's nose when she's not looking."

"All right, enough with the comedy routine." Han swung easily on the brown stallion. Arthur had to shove Cecil on. He pushed so hard, he nearly pushed him off again. Han held the thinner former butler on as Arthur shimmied onto the horse's rear. "Hold on, boys. We're going for a ride."

Cecil's owlish eyes nearly tripled in size. "What do you mean, Captain Solo...whooaaa!"

Luke just shook his head as Han galloped off into the swamp, Cecil screaming behind him. "I think we'd better catch up with them," he said with a chuckle, "before they all get lost and we need to rescue them again."

"And I've seen how good you boys are with rescue missions." Leia gave Luke a kiss on his cheek. "Good luck!"

Luke felt himself turn rose-red all over. The warm blush stayed with him throughout the entire ride through the swamps.

Vader and Tarkin stood at the balcony overlooking the Kingdom of the Empire. Tarkin had just returned from what remained of Aldran to learn that the Princess had escaped and Sir Benjamin Kenobi, a wanted fugitive from the Empire, had become one with the Force rather than fight his former pupil. He wasn't terribly happy about any of it.

"You know His Imperial Majesty will be angry when he finds out about all of this." Tarkin glared at the armor-clad lord. "I shudder to think of what he'll do to both of us if this little ruse of yours doesn't work."

"First of all, Tarkin, I can feel my daughter. Leia's presence in the Force is strong and forceful...and so is the presence of the boy with her." Vader gazed out into the oncoming blackness of night. "She has a certain tenderness towards him, but it doesn't seem to be that of a lover. It more closely resembles the feelings one might have towards a close family member. This may be useful to us."

"Are you sure the homing device is secure in their bags?" Tarkin leaned onto the balcony, his narrow eyes gazing towards the trees.

"It's secure, Your Lordship."

Tarkin gave Vader a hard, skeletal look. "I'm taking an awful risk, Lord Vader. This had better work."

Luke was beginning to wonder if they'd ever arrive at the Rebel camp. They'd been riding for nearly a week. While they left the Dagobah Swamp and its evil smells and creatures behind days ago, they still had no idea where Leia was leading them.

"I don't like this," Han muttered. "Where are we?"

Leia leaned over Luke's shoulder to call to him. "We're in the Enchanted Woods in the Kingdom of Yavin. We should be at the camp any second now."

Luke looked up quickly. "Leia, I heard something."

Han held onto Chewie's reins. "It's your imagination, kid."

That was when a figure dropped from the trees. A tall man with curly black hair and a mustache was accompanied by a slightly smaller fellow with straighter dark hair. Both wore the soft green, orange, and brown of the forest. They also held bows and arrows, both looking hand-carved, straight at them.

Luke recognized them on sight. "Biggs? Wedge?" He climbed off Tauntaun, hurrying to both. "What are you two doing here?"

"Luke?" The man with the mustache grinned and lowered his arrow. "Is it really you? We thought you were killed or captured when they burned Aldran Castle."

"No, I escaped." He and Biggs helped Leia off Tauntaun. "Ben Kenobi and Han and I got the horses out, then we went to get Leia."

Biggs and Wedge both dropped to their knees before the young woman in white. "Your Highness," Biggs said reverently.

Leia only shook her head. "We have no time for formality, Commander Darklighter. When I'm here, I'm just Leia Organa, Rebel, same as you." She turned to Luke. "How is it you know these two?"

Luke put an arm around Biggs. "I've known Biggs for years. He was one of the only friends I had in Tattoon." He patted Wedge's shoulder. "And Wedge and I worked in the same stable together." He shrugged. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to school in the Kingdom of Coruscant."

Biggs nodded. "I did, but then I heard about the Rebels. You know how I feel about the things that go on in Tatoon, Luke. I wanted to make a difference."

Wedge nodded. "I'm from the Kingdom of Corellia originally. My family lost it's horse-breeding business to the Empire's taxes. I want to make sure that doesn't happen to anyone else."

Dodonna, the stable master from Aldran Castle, followed them. "Your Highness," he said quickly. "When we heard about the royal family, we feared the worst. Biggs and Wedge and the other stable boys and I did what we could, but the Imperials outnumbered us. We were forced to flee."

Leia drew in a breath when he mentioned her family. She finally just said "There will be a time for mourning my parents, General. For right now, we have far larger problems to contend with. The Sith Dragons are following us. I sense their black magic. They'll be here within days." Arthur came over with the now-wrinkled parchment, even as Cecil almost literally fell off Chewbacca's rear. "We need to use the information my servants have kept to find a weakness."

Han held Chewie's reins. "You know, it's kind of quiet out here. Where's the rest of you?"

Dodonna nodded. "I'll take you to the camp. The others are aiding the refugees who were able to escape the Aldran holocaust." He nodded at Han. "Can he be trusted?"

Leia sighed and nodded. "Yes, he can. He's one of the men who helped the late Sir Kenobi free me from Bast Castle."

Dodonna's dignified bearded face fell. "I'm sorry about Sir Kenobi's death. I knew him for many years. He was a good man, and a good fighter."

Luke nodded, trying not to cry in front of Wedge and Biggs. "I miss him so much. I don't know what I'll do without him."

Dodonna turned to the young man. "I know how you can honor his memory, lad. Join our troops. You're the best horseman in our stable. I've seen you with the horses. They instinctively trust you. We need a good man like you." He nodded at Han. "You too, Solowolf. I've heard you're quite the horseman yourself, and a fine archer."

"I'll do it," Luke said. "I know I could help."

Han crossed his arms again. "I'm just here for the reward. I need to pay off King Jabba, before he decides to take the money out of my hide."

Dodonna just nodded. "Very well. You did return Princess Leia to us." He turned to Luke. "You also deserve a reward, my boy. You were just as instrumental in her rescue."

Luke shook his head. "Honoring my father's memory and Ben's is enough reward for me." Han rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand how that could be reward enough for anyone.

Luke was surprised at just how well-hidden the camp was. Small huts and tents were pitched under trees laden with more shiny green leaves than he'd ever seen in his life. The huts were covered in limbs and leaves, looking more like the trees themselves. There were people bustling here, there, and everywhere. Leia directed him to a hut he'd share with Biggs and Wedge. It was rather like the sleeping quarters for the stable boys at the castle – simple, but not uncomfortable, with thick woolen blankets over hay-filled pallets. He wondered how the Princess would adjust, given she was used to a life of luxury in the Castle.

He only wished Han would remain. He saw the older thief strapping saddlebags laden with credits onto Chewbacca's broad back early the next morning. "So this is it?" Luke asked, petulant. "You got your reward, and you're just leaving?"

Han shrugged. "Yeah. Every hunter in the Seven Kingdoms is probably after me. Besides, I need to dig the Falcon out of the swamp." He turned to Luke. "Why don't you come with us? You're pretty handy with that sword, and you're good with Chewie. We could use you."

"Han, I can't." Luke shook his head. "You know what they're up against. You saw Aldran Town. You saw the dragons. They need a good fighter like you. You're turning your back on them."

Han's attention suddenly turned to buckling the saddlebag down. "Kid, I need to pay this off. I don't want to be owned by that smelly ogre for longer than I can help it." He rolled his eyes. "Besides, attacking those dragons ain't my idea of courage. It's more like suicide."

Luke glared at him. "All right. If that's how you want it. Take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what you're best at, isn't it?"

The young knight was about to stomp off when he heard Han call his name. "Hey Luke?" He smiled a little bit when the boy faced him...and for once, it was genuine. "May the Force be with you."

Luke nodded. "You too."

Han watched Luke leave. His head felt like it was in a jumble. Chewie gave him a whinny, followed by a series of snorts. "What are you talking about?" Han grumbled as he swung onto the worn leather saddle. "I know what I'm doin'." But even as he rode out of the camp, Han wondered if he really did.

Luke stomped over to where Leia was talking to several former members of the Aldran Court. She looked up when she heard him come near. He thought she was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, even in a much simpler white peasant dress with a loosely-laced pale-green bodice and tan overskirt. She must have borrowed it from one of the women at the camp. It was too big for her. The blouse hung off her in folds, and he could see where the dress had been hitched at the waist with strips of cloth.

"Luke, what is it?" she asked, seeing the disappointed look on his face.

"It's Han," Luke said sadly. "I tried, but he still wouldn't stay."

Leia shook her head. "Luke, I was hoping he'd stay, too, but he's his own man. He has to follow his own destiny. No one can choose it for him."

"I only wish Ben were here." Luke would have given anything to hear his mentor's wise counsel, or Han's jokes and teasing.

Leia touched his heart. "Luke, Ben is still a part of the Force. Han is too, even if he doesn't believe it. They'll always be with you. Just like my family will always be with me." He saw a shadow cross Leia's face at the mention of her family, but it passed so quickly he wondered if he'd imagined it.

Biggs came over to his friend. "Luke, we're ready to go."

"Believe in the Force, Luke." Leia gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It won't steer you wrong."

Biggs let out a soft whistle as she went over to talk to Dodonna and some other Rebel officers. "I think she likes you." The taller man nudged his buddy with a grin.

Luke was only half-listening. "What? Oh, we're just friends."

"Right." Biggs put an arm around the youth. "Let's go show those dragons who's boss, huh?"

Luke gave him the closest thing he could manage to Han's lazy smirk. "Of course."

Vader ordered the dragons to attack the very next day. Tarkin rode with the Imperial Army, while the dragons went on ahead. They would burn the trees and buildings, driving out any humans they didn't set ablaze or feast on. Vader and his troopers would take care of the rest.

His Lordship flew with the dragons. As a half-demon, he had leathery wings of his own that gave him the power of flight. He shed most of his armor in order to be light enough to fly. Two of his best riders were astride the dragons and beat them with their swords to keep them in line.

While the Rebels moved towards the edge of the Enchanted Woods, Leia helped evacuate their camp. Luke was surprised at how efficient the young woman was, and how strong of a leader. She packed trunks, healed the wounded with her Force magic, gave orders to the men who would attack the dragons, and calmed horses and other animals who were greatly disturbed by the coming threat. She set Arthur and Cecil up in a hut away from the trees, where the small, stout blacksmith could repair the shoes and weapons needed for the Rebels.

Leia didn't say it, but she could sense not only their fear, but the fear of the Woods. All Force users knew the Enchanted Woods was a creature in and of itself. It had patches of dark and light, like any human. And it knew that at threat was coming to do it, and the creatures within it, great harm.

Luke felt it, too. He could feel it in every leaf, every spore, every creature that chattered in the branches and burrowed into holes in the ground beneath their feet. He could feel it in Tauntaun's unease. The soft gray and white pony stomped the ground nervously.

He stroked her mane. "I know, girl. The dragons are coming. They'll be here soon."

Even as Luke spoke those words, he heard the sound of rustling wings, thousands of them. Suddenly, leathery black forms blotted out the sun, making the daytime as black as the darkest night.

The dragons looked even bigger and more frightening than they had in Aldran Town. They swooped down at the troops, attacking quickly and without warning. Tarkin's men followed, advancing behind them on horseback.

What the Imperials didn't know was that the Rebels were prepared. Arthur and several blacksmiths had been hard at work on the Rebels' armor to make it impervious to fire. Their bows and arrows were made of a strong flint that, while it didn't fell the dragons, penetrated their tough scales with more ease than ordinary army-issue arrows. The dragons weren't killed, but they were slowed.

Luke fought valiantly, slashing at the dragons with a sword he borrowed from one of the Rebels when his arrow supply ran out. He stayed with his squadron, including Biggs, Wedge, Wedge's friend Porkins who had once driven supply carriages to and from Aldran Town, and Lord Gold, one of Aldran's great military leaders.

The dragons, however, had the advantage of sheer size and strength, not to mention their powerful teeth and claws. One easily carried off fat Porkins and ate him as neatly as a human would an apple. Lord Gold was burned to a crisp, along with an entire regiment, when he slashed at the belly of the largest, lead dragon.

The Enchanted Woods fought with all its might, too. Trees flung acorns and pinecones and branches at the creatures. Squirrels threw nuts. Birds flew down in groups and confused the troopers, making them turn in the wrong direction. Roots tripped up their horses; moss tangled the dragons' feet and wings. Wild animals bit and scratched. Vines lifted riders off their horses. Flowers blew pollen that obscured the battlefield and made troopers sneeze.

Despite their efforts, the Rebels were being fought back. Many had been singed or were victims of the dragons' appetites. Luke, Wedge, and Biggs were the last remaining riders in their regiment by the time twilight hit.

Biggs pointed to the largest dragon as it flew into the Woods, its leathery wings larger than six horses both ways. "I think that's the Emperor Dragon. We studied dragons at school in Coruscant. It's the largest of all of them, its scales are shinier and thicker, and it has a longer fin on its back and a heavier tail than the others. It must be hundreds of years old. Only dragons that are a hundred or more have scales as thick as that. All the other dragons demur to him. He's the one we need to go after."

Wedge nodded. "He's the one who killed Lord Gold! I say we get rid of him!"

Luke closed his eyes...and was surprised when he heard a familiar voice. _Use the force, Luke_ , Ben Kenobi whispered. _Let go. Follow your heart._

The young knight turned to the others. "I know where we're going. I can feel it. Follow me."

The trio pursued the dragon deeper into the Woods. It was growing darker. Luke shuddered. He didn't like this part of the forest at all. The thick, leafless trees obscured the last rays of the setting sun. Nothing grew here. No flowers provided stray color; vines hung off the withered branches. This was a dead, decaying place, a place of darkness. Luke shuddered as he recalled what Ben told him earlier – that there were pockets in the Enchanted Woods where dark magic ruled.

Luke was starting to wonder if he was doing the right thing. "I have a bad feeling about this." Wedge and Biggs stayed close to Luke's side. Their horses moved slower and slower, their steps less sure-footed.

Biggs pointed towards a shadowy form, sinewy and snake-like, moving through the trees. "There he goes!"

"Look at the size of that thing!" Wedge's brown eyes shown with shock. "He's as big as six Wookie Stallions!"

There was more rustling. "I think there's two smaller ones with him." Another form could be seen slithering through the woods. The sound of fire bellowing in a rush and trees crackling assaulted their ears. Biggs turned his mount around. "I'm going to deal with that one. You boys see if you can find the other. We'll meet where the leader is."

"Biggs!" Luke called out. "We really shouldn't separate!"

"I'll be all right, Luke." He patted his friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry." Luke watched as he rode off into the woods, following the red-gray-scaled tail.

They didn't have time to go after him, or even question what he was doing. The other Sith Dragon was on them just a few minutes later, twisting and turning around them like a thick, deadly coil of rope. Wedge lunged first, getting a stab under the creature's chest with his sword. The dragon fought back, aiming a blast of hot air in his direction. Wedge and Luke managed to dodge it, but Wedge's horse wasn't as lucky. When the dragon's breath subsided, the unfortunate animal was little more than a pile of cinders and bones, and his sword had been melted into a twisted

Luke tried to stick his sword where Wedge had, but the dragon moved away. It dove further into the woods, in the same direction as the larger Emperor Dragon. "Wedge, go back and find Biggs." Luke insisted. "I'll go after the Emperor Dragon."

"Are you sure?" Wedge nodded back towards the woods. "You'll need help. That dragon is too big to handle alone."

"I'm sure. You can't do any good here." He handed him his horse. "Take Tauntaun. She's too scared of the dragons to go much further anyway."

Wedge climbed on the spooked pony. "Luke, I'll come back with help! I promise!"

The golden-haired youth watched his friend take off into the trees before continuing his pursuit of the dragon. It couldn't hide forever. It was too large to be able to disappear into the Woods for much longer. Sooner or later, the Emperor Dragon would tire or come down to feed...and then...and then if Luke admitted it to himself, he didn't know what he'd do. Stab it, he had hoped.

He was trying to figure out just that when he heard the familiar rustling. The elongated, sinuous form came down in a great rush of wind, knocking Luke head over heels into a pile of cracked gray leaves. The Emperor Dragon's roars were deafening. It shook the trees and made the ground under Luke move, causing him to fall back into the leaves.

When Luke finally managed to climb to his feet, he pulled out his sword. Now was the time to get rid of this creature, this thing that had burned Aldran Town and murdered its king...and, he knew, burned his family.

"You," he whispered. "It was you. Dragons burned my aunt and uncle's farm. The Empire sent dragons to destroy them. The dragons devoured them. I saw the bones. I didn't know what happened, until I saw Aldran Town and what the dragons did to the king." Luke drew his sword. "You'll pay for taking my only family away from me and helping the Imperials kill innocent people!" The dragon merely stared at him with its black slits.

 _Luke_ , whispered a voice in his head, a familiar voice, _vengeance is not the way of the Force. Talk to the dragon. Trust your feelings. The dragons are not entirely at fault._

"Ben?" Luke looked around, but could find no sight of his beloved master. He heard another voice...but this one was far deeper than that Ben's. It seemed to come from the direction of the dragon. The dragon...whimpered.

Luke looked straight into the creature's black eyes. "Did you...was that you?"

 _Yes,_ it hissed in his head. _You're one of them. One of the magicians. You can talk to us._

"Well, I am a magician," Luke admitted, "but I'm still learning."

 _Still, you can understand our language._ The dragon flicked it's tongue at him. _I ask for your aid. I cannot defend my group anymore. I cannot fly._

Luke concentrated, trying to respond in kind. _Why me? I'm just a stable boy. You're dragons! You killed my family, and all those innocent people in Aldran Town, including the king and queen! Why should I help you?_

 _You have compassion,_ the Emperor Dragon stated simply. _I can sense it. Dragons posses the magic that you upright-walkers call "the Force." It's how we breathe fire and keep our families together. We sense one another._ It whimpered again, trying to move its left wing. Luke then noticed an arrow protruding from the part of the wing closest to the back.

 _You're in pain!_ Luke hurried over to him. _If I get that out for you, will you not eat me or burn me, or my friends? We're trying to defend our camp and help the people of Aldran._

The Dragon nodded. _You have my word, Small Magician._

Luke scrambled over to the enormous wing. It was nearly as long as Luke, and strong as bantha ox hide. The arrow was embedded good and deep in the part of the wing that met the back. Luke concentrated, remembering what Ben had said. This may have been a dragon, but it was a living, breathing animal. It didn't deserve to suffer like this. Luke let the blue light gently flow around the arrow. Slowly but surely, he slid the arrow out of the dragon's back.

The Dragon winced, its black eyes screwed up in pain. It hurts, it growled.

Luke nodded, putting his hand on the wound, ignoring the rich, dark blood. _I know it does. I can feel it._ _Hold on. I'll do what I can._ He threw all his concentration into closing the wound, making the dragon feel better. It took one minute, then two, but a blue light did start to form around the slit. The cut gradually closed, scabbing over until one could barely tell there was a wound at all.

The Dragon tested its wing, flapping it lightly this way and that. After a few minutes, it turned to Luke...and to his surprised, seemed to bow before him. _I'm grateful to you, Small Magician,_ it said. _You are a human of your word. You have great power...but more importantly, you have a vast heart. If there's anything me or my clan can do for you, name it._

 _Help us,_ Luke said. _Help us defeat the Empire. I'm a part of the Rebels. We're trying to restore peace to the Kingdoms._

 _It is done._ The Dragon lowered his body to the ground. _Climb on my back. We will gather the rest of my clan. Hold on tightly!_

Luke couldn't believe he was riding on the back of a dragon. He was even more astonished when the Dragon opened its great black wings and took off into the brilliant blue sky! It was amazing. He couldn't believe the view. He couldn't believe he was riding on the back of a creature that breathed fire and had claws as long as his arm.

 _Why did you agree to help me?_ he asked. _I thought you were with the_ _Kingdom of the Empire._

The Dragon swooped further down towards the tops of the trees. _It wasn't our choice. The Evil Ones in the white scales attacked our caves in the Parched Mountains. They poisoned our food supply, killed our young, drove us out into the open. We're their slaves._

Luke's blue eyes were horrified. _That's terrible! I won't let them do that to you anymore. The Rebels are good people. They were good to me. They took me in and let me fight, even though I've been with them for less than a week. They give food and shelter to humans who were driven out of their homes by the Kingdom of the Empire like you were._ _Like I was. They destroyed my home, too. Killed my family._

 _Like us._ The Dragon swiftly moved back into the woods, moving easily around the trees. _We had to burn those towns. If we didn't, more of us would suffer._

As the Dragon passed through the Woods, it let out a long, deep whistle. Luke thought it sounded like he was calling a dog...but it seemed he was calling his clan. As they continued through the Woods, more and more Dragons joined them. Luke had never seen so many dragons! There were ones as small as a large dog, and others that were nearly as big as the Emperor Dragon. Some were black and purple, others red, still others magenta or deep blue. They had smooth scales and rough scales, long claws and short ones.

Luke lead the dragons to the clearing where the Imperials and the remaining dragons had pushed back the Rebels' regiments. The dragons knocked over Imperials, grabbing them off horses and burning their carriages. The Rebels whooped with delight. More and more dragons, seeing that their leader was fighting those who had treated them so cruelly, turned against their Imperial handlers. Luke tried to discourage them burning them or eating them. Rebels captured Imperial guards.

Wedge's eyes were wide as he looked at the carnarge around him. "How did you do it?" 

Luke shrugged and patted the Emperor Dragon's neck. "My friend here is just paying me back for a favor I did him."

That was when Luke heard leathery wings...and the Emperor Dragon shifted under him. _You must be careful, Small Magician. The Demon Man is near. It was he who demanded we be enslaved, and he and the Human Skeleton who wished we be used to set disobedient kingdoms ablaze._

"The Demon Man?" Luke looked behind him...just in time for the most terrifying creature he'd ever seen swoop towards him. Though his body was still covered by armor, his arms were shriveled and black...as black as the darkest night. His wings matched those of the dragons, leathery and long. Luke let out a scream and took off on the Emperor Dragon.

Vader was more than a match for him. He was accompanied by two of his men on the backs of smaller dragons. "Can't you go any faster?" Luke begged the dragon. "He's almost on us!"

 _I cannot obey your request, Small Magician,_ the Emperor Dragon insisted. _I am flying at my fastest speed as it is._

Luke ducked three or four blasts of energy that came from Vader's black crystal sword, it's blade adorned with red and black Khyber crystals. The last blast clipped the Emperor Dragon on the wing. It let out a cry and dropped down towards the forest floor.

 _Dragon,_ Luke exclaimed, _let me fix your wing, or we'll never escape him!_

 _There's no time!_ The Dragon nodded over his shoulder. _The Demon Man is almost on us!_

Vader lifted his sword for one last blast. "I have you now, boy," he hissed, sounding more like the dragons than a human being.

Luke closed his eyes and waited for the blast. The blast never came. Instead, he heard a familiar voice as the sound of hooves galloping into the Woods blared in his ears. "WOOHOOOO!"

"What?" Vader's blast went wild, blackening a tree top rather than it's intended target. Two arrows had already taken his men off their serpentine mounts. A third pierced his wing. A fourth hit the hand that held the sword, going straight through it. He let out a yelp of pain, feeling terror in ways he hadn't in many years. He was just barely able to grab one of the now-empty dragons and soar back towards Bast Castle. The other dragon picked up his sword between its teeth before it fell to the ground and followed them.

Luke grinned at the familiar voice under him. "You're all clear, kid," Han called from Chewbacca's back. "Now, let's get these jerks rounded up and go home."

"Han!" Luke waved at his friend. He put his hand on the Emperor Dragon's wing, concentrating and letting the blue light wash over it again. When they landed, his wing was as good as new.

Han had been so busy watching Luke, he hadn't been paying attention to what was going on behind him. "Han!" Luke shrieked. "Watch out!"

"Damn!" The tall gypsy just barely missed getting a sword in his back.

Tarkin sat proud and tall on his fiery black stallion. At least two regiments of men with bows and arrows had their bows drawn behind him. "Ahh, the so-called 'prince' from the ball. Merely a low-born criminal. How amusing. Gentlemen, I have no difficulty with you eliminating him."

"No!" Luke shouted as he lead the Dragon into the fray. Tarkin never heard Luke's charge. Nor did he see the dragons swooping down over his head until it was too late. He was roasted into a pile of cinders before he realized what happened. Others burned or hauled the Imperials away, or dashed them off their off their horses, or roared and sent their steeds careening back towards the Kingdom of the Empire. Han did his part, shooting any Imperial soldier the dragons missed.

When the last soldier had been sent off on his way to Bast Castle or bound in the Rebel camp, Luke and the dragon clan landed in the largest of the clearings, followed by Han and Chewbacca. There were so many of them, the ground looked like one large black and purple and blue and red mass.

"Kid!" Han leaped off Chewbacca the moment the last Imperial was gone, his longbow and arrow still at the ready.

Luke threw his arms around his friend. "I knew you'd come back! I just knew it!"

Han ruffled his hair. "What, and let you get all the fortune and glory?"

The remaining Rebels came running out to them. Leia happily embraced Luke first, then Han. "Luke, you're all right!" She beamed at Han. "I knew there was more to you than money!" Chewbacca stepped over to his humans, nuzzling and nibbling at all of them.

"I have a surprise for you." Leia stepped back. "Cecil! Arthur!"

Luke didn't like to see that Arthur was limping on a crutch made from a short, thick branch. Cecil followed him, his gold uniform in disrepair but otherwise unharmed. Cecil carried Luke's blue crystal-trimmed sword, the one that had once belonged to his father, on a slightly tattered satin pillow. Behind them, Wedge drove the Falcon, pulled by Rogue, one of the fastest horses from the Aldran stables.

Han grinned. "My girl!" He ran his finger along the scratches on the side, the door that no longer hung off its hinges. "You got her back!"

Cecil bowed before Luke. "We are honored to return this treasure to you, Sir Skywalker." Arthur's fingers moved. "Yes, Arthur, you presented it, too. I know you cleaned the hilt and hammered the dents out of the Falcon's wheels for Captain Solo, before those nasty dragons tried to use you for a snack. I was just going to mention that." Arthur rolled his eyes, his fingers moving again. "Well, I was! We're a team! Teams work together. You wouldn't want my life to get boring, would you?"

Wedge climbed off the Falcon. "It was Leia's idea. I don't know how she got these, but they were here this morning."

Luke nudged Leia as he returned his beloved weapon to its scabbard. "Your powers?" he whispered. She just smiled and squeezed his hand.

Wedge frowned. "Luke...not everyone made it. Some of the remaining men and I went back through the forest after I left you. We found what was left of Biggs...it looks like he didn't suffer. One of the dragons made quick work. Didn't leave many bones."

The Emperor Dragon came over to Luke as the young man's eyes filled with tears. _I'm sorry, Small Magician. Some of my kind wished to remain with the Evil Ones. They fear that if they fight against them, they will lose their food supply and their homes. Not all of us are like that. I can't replace your friend, or those we've killed, or the damage we've done. I can say that my clan will work more with humans in the future. Just as we are not all horrible monsters, we now know that not all humans wish us ill._

Luke saw the shock and surprise on most of the faces of the humans around him. "Oh, everyone, this is the Emperor Dragon. His clan was enslaved by the Kingdom of the Empire. The Empire wrecked their homes and killed their food supply, so they had no choice by to work for them. We're friends now. I fixed his wing."

 _Twice._ The Emperor Dragon first nuzzled Han, who looked a little nervous. _It was courageous of you to help your clan mate the way you did, Solo Human. I can sense the strength, the goodness buried in your heart. You think you only care for gold, but this is not your destiny._

Han just patted him. "Uh, yeah. Thanks for savin' Luke. You seem pretty decent, for a dragon."

Leia curtsied deeply before the Emperor Dragon. _Your Majesty,_ she said in his mind. _The Rebels of the Woods are greatly in your debt. If there's anything we can do for you, name it._

 _Ah, yes._ The Dragon almost seemed to smile sagely at her. _You share the same power as the Small Magician, Little Enchantress. While your Solo friend revels in his strength and the Small Magician has the healing heart, yours is that of a true warrior. Your power is in your wisdom and strong will._ He turned to Wedge, who backed away nervously. _And you, Riding Human, you fear the Kingdom of the Empire for what it did to your clan, as much as we do. But your strength is in your loyalty. You will remain true, no matter what._

Wedge just nodded, gulping. "I don't know what you said, but I suppose it was nice."

Luke turned to Leia. "You can talk to animals, too?"

She chuckled. "Of course! It comes with the Force powers."

Han smirked as Chewbacca whinnied. "Ok, what's Chewie saying?"

Leia laughed. "More or less, 'Leave me out of this, Solowolf!'"

Even the dragons laughed at that. The Emperor Dragon finally got to his clawed feet. _This has been enjoyable, but we really must be looking for a new home, where the Evil Ones will be less likely to find us._

"The Dragons need to get going," Luke translated. He gave his scaly friend a hug. "How can we ever thank you?"

 _It's I who should thank you_ , the Emperor Dragon claimed. _You healed my body and liberated my clan._ He flicked him with his tongue. _If there's any way we can ever help you, any at all, just call us. Use your powers. We'll sense it._ He pointed a claw towards the now-blue sky. _And watch out for the Demon Man. He was once human, like you, but he now has more evil in his heart than love. He will be back, now that he knows of your power. He won't forgive his loss here._

"We can handle Vader." Leia put her hand on the dragon's shoulder. "But you really need to go home."

 _Thank you again, all of you._ The Dragon nodded one last time. _And may the Force be with you._

Luke beamed. "May the Force be with you, too." The humans stood back as the Dragons' wings began to beat. There was the roar of a thousand Dragon voices singing together as they rose into the sky and soared off into the waning daylight.

Leia put her arms around the gypsy and the young magician. "We have no time for ceremonies. We need to move on. The remaining Rebels have almost finished taking down the camp. We must leave here at once."

Han winked at her. "I'll drive. Now that the Falcon's been fixed, she should ride a little more smoothly." Leia gave him a playful smile in return.

"How about some help?" Wedge nodded. "I'll hitch up Tauntaun and Rogue with Chewbacca. We'll all go together."

"Don't forget us!" Cecil shuddered. "I have no desire to go riding again, and Arthur's leg isn't up to any kind of strenuous activity." Arthur's fingers flew. "No, they're not. Dr. Mitaka says your leg won't be up to snuff for weeks! You were almost eaten by a dragon!" Arthur's fingers moved faster. "I do not have a stick in my rear end! That's anatomically impossible!"

Han was already hitching up Rogue and Chewbacca. "Look, you two are a riot, but could you save it for the ride into the Woods?" He stepped aside for Leia. "After you, Princess."

"It's about time you treated me right." She flounced by him and into the carriage after the two still-arguing servants. "We need to stop at the Camp and make sure everyone else has left or got medical attention."

Luke climbed on Tauntaun. "I'll check up on them. You go into the Woods. It'll be safer there." He closed his eyes, letting the feelings of the Woods wash over him. "Besides, there's something out there. I feel...a strong presence. Not an evil one, but a strong one."

"We'll figure it out later." Han got into the driver's seat with Wedge. "See you in the Woods, Kid."

Luke nodded. "I'll see you, too." He smiled. "May the Force be with you."

"You too, Kid." Han gave Luke one last lazy grin before flicking the reins and turning the carriage around towards the thick groves of trees that marked the Enchanted Woods.

Luke rode off in the opposite direction, towards the remains of the camp. If he'd looked up into the trees, even for a fraction of a second, he would have seen a very strange, very green little creature. It was elfin, with long ears and a wrinkled, round face. It watched Luke intently with beady dark eyes.

"Yes, Young Skywalker," the small creature chuckled. "Not quite ready, you are. Soon, you will be. Soon. The Woods sense it, they do. The Woods know all, they do."

But when Luke did turn to the trees, all he saw was a bit of blue dust in the green leaves.


End file.
